


Shocker

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wolf Pack, sex based, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Sasuke Uchiha learns that his family's species is, indeed, not very common in their supernatural world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party plans

I’m having a crisis. No, that’s not me overreacting. I’d think anyone would be freaking out if they found themselves in this type of situation. I mean, when do you ever hear about something like this happening? Because I sure as hell didn’t know it was possible until about five minutes ago.

It started with Kiba and I hanging out at his place. It’s a Saturday night and there was a party happening at Ino Nakayama’s place. Her parents were out of town, I’m pretty sure. Hell, they had to be. Her dad would kill her if he knew there were boys in his house while he wasn’t home. Kiba’s mom agreed to let us use her car if we agreed to wash it first, so we hauled ass outside in 45 degree weather at seven at night with a couple of buckets and some sponges.

I didn’t really mind washing the car, to be honest. I didn’t view the task to be as demanding as Kiba made it out to be. But doing it at this time--when it was nearly November and we were clearly freezing our asses off? Was any party really worth that?

“I know she’s into me, dude,” Kiba’s obnoxious voice floated into one ear and out the other. I loved the guy, but it seemed that the only thing on his mind these days was sex. Well, sex and drinking. All this talk about girls got tiring after a while. You can only talk about sleeping with people so many times before it loses it’s novelty. I wasn’t even sure if Kiba had ever had sex or not. “Have you seen the way she looks at me?”

“Like someone threw up in a shoe?” I asked calmly. I focused on the soap bubbles, spreading it in a circle on the side of the car.

“No, like she wants to jump my bones,” Kiba exclaimed.

“So, why don’t you just sleep with her and stop talking about it, then?” I blinked and sighed to show my disinterest.

“You think I haven’t tried? You need a whole ‘nother level of skills to get into Ino’s pants, bruh,” He said. “But that’s okay--I think it’ll be worth the wait.”

“If you don’t shut up and help me, you’ll be waiting a whole lot longer. The party starts in an hour and we’d still need to shower and everything.”

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha,” Kiba waved me off and continued working.

About twenty minutes passed when we were finally able to rinse the water off the car and proclaim it cleaned. As we stepped back, another car pulled into the driveway. Kiba folded his arms across his chest as his step-brother opened the driver’s door.

“You’re home early,” He muttered.

Shikamaru’s eyes passed over Kiba and landed on me. The ponytailed boy didn’t say anything. He just raised an eyebrow and quirked a grin before stepping past the two of us.

“What? So, you’re too cool to say hi?” Kiba shouted.

“Inside voices, Kiba,” I mumbled.

“That’s only if we’re inside and someone’s not being a dick!” He raised his voice towards the end of the sentence.

“Hello, Sasuke,” Shikamaru called out before he disappeared inside the house.

I shifted my eyes towards Kiba--Shikamaru really got under his skin these days. It’s weird--when their parents were dating, the two of them got along fine. Actually, I think they were well on their way to becoming friends. I’m not sure what happened, but a few weeks after the wedding, they just stopped talking.

“Where do you think he goes?” I asked with my hands in my pockets.

“Who cares?” Kiba scoffed. “As long as he’s not at the party tonight, I’ll be fine. Can’t stand that guy. He thinks he’s better than everyone else.”

“I think he’s just high, Kiba.”

“Don’t make excuses for him, c’mon, I wanna get there before all the alcohol’s gone,” Kiba patted my back and jogged towards the front door. It’s amazing what that kid will do for booze.

~~

Fast forward to the party. Everything was fine in the beginning. Kiba and I got there an hour after it started when everyone was pretty much smashed. It made sense--we were all underage, so we didn’t get to drink much. When alcohol presented itself to us, we took advantage. I think Ino’s cousin, Deidara, bought most of it. The rest came from a few people who managed to swipe something without their parents noticing or get an older person to buy beer from the gas station.

We started a game of shots after a while in which the person who took the most shots in under thirty seconds was proclaimed the winner--I’m not entirely sure what the prize was. I think people were more concerned with being the most fucked up one in the room to think about such things. I’ll admit--even I was having a little trouble standing at this point.

“Check it out,” Kiba nudged me and gestured over to a corner of the room. “I think someone’s gonna get laid tonight.”

I followed his gaze to the two people on the floor in the corner. I only caught glimpses of pink and orange before I could make out who it was.

“I didn’t know Naruto and Sakura had a thing for each other,” I said.

“Or they’re just fucked up beyond measure. C’mon, you really think Naruto would be caught dead sleeping with Sakura if he wasn’t wasted? Look at him, he can barely sit up.”

“Hm,” I picked up a shot glass from the table and traced my finger along the brim. “I guess you’re right.”

I didn’t know Sakura very well. But from when I gathered, she was pretty much one of the most annoying girls in the grade. Not by any fault of her own, though. It’s just that when you try to be liked by everyone, you only get more people to dislike you. Sakura was one of those people who changed her personality to match whoever she was speaking to at the moment. In second grade, it worked in her favor. She gained a pretty large group of friends during the first few months. But we were in high school, now. If you weren’t being yourself, people could tell. Especially if you were trying too hard.

Naruto, on the other hand, was pretty well known in the school. He was captain of the soccer team, though I partially think he got the title because of his dad. It seemed to be this weird lineage thing. It started with Naruto’s grandfather, Jiraiya--he was the school’s first soccer captain. After him came Minato (with a couple people in between), and then Naruto. Seems like the kid was destined to be popular just by being born to the right people.

“Sasuke!” I snapped back to attention when Kiba waved his hand in front of my face. “You’ve zonin’ out on me.”

He stepped in front of my and furrowed his eyebrows, “Dude, you’re not--gay for Naruto, are you?”

What the hell was he talking about? I was thinking. I’ve got to stare at something when I think. Was I supposed to just close my eyes or some shit?

“Fuck off, Kiba,” I grunted and tossed back the shot.

“I’m just asking. ‘Cause, like, you’ve slept over my house. I’d wanna know if you were, like, touchin’ me in my sleep or somethin’.”

“Shut up,” I shoved him away and walked towards the kitchen.

People were doing body shots off of Neji Hyuga--expected. Neji was always hungry for attention. Why not be the first one to publicly strip and be made a spectacle at the party? Typical needy behavior.

But who am I to judge? Here I was watching. First, Ino stepped up. She did sort of have a thing for him, which was weird because Neji’s basically a chick. I mean, I think he viewed gender as this whole fucked thing. So, he’d show up to school in a dress and red lipstick one day and think nothing of it. Made a lot of people nervous--mostly boys who were worried about their hard-ons showing.

A guy named Omoi went next, although did try to ask Neji if there was anything he should know before he put his mouth on him. The kid looked a little anxious, to be honest. A girl behind him stepped up and nudged him forward.

“So, who do you think he’s gonna fuck tonight?” Someone asked me.

I didn’t recognize him. The combination of white hair and purple eyes--that’s something you definitely don’t see everyday. Was it real? Eh, probably not. This guy looked like the type to show off. He stood there with an unreadable smirk on his face--his eyes were fixed on Neji.

“Why’s it matter?” I breathed in.

“Because ideally, it’d be me,” He admitted. “You don’t see somethin’ like that everyday. Especially not where I’m from.”

“Like what? Like Neji?” I scoffed. “Surely you have attention starved show-offs?”

“Now, that’s a little harsh,” He chuckled. “You gotta learn to appreciate people like that. They’re like perfect art. You only come across ‘em once in a lifetime.”

“I’d hate to see where you’re from, dude,” I raised an eyebrow.

“Suigetsu,” He said.

“What?”

“Name’s Suigetsu,” He scratched his head and raised the red solo cup up to his lips. He downed half the cup before taking another breath. Wow, if that was the punch then this guy’s hardcore.

“Sasuke.”

“I know,” He said. “I’m a friend of your brother’s.”

“So, you graduated from Hokage High?”

“No, just started school there. I just moved here a couple weeks ago, your brother was my family’s realtor.”

“I see,” I really didn’t want to talk about family at a party. I mean, who would?

After a few minutes, Neji sat up and finally finished his game. Suigetsu immediately made a beeline to him. I guess he was serious about wanting to sleep with him. Well, I wish him the best with that.

My eyes scanned the room and I tried to find the best place to sit. At this point, I wasn’t exactly sure how much I had to drink, but I know that standing up was a little similar to being on a surfboard. Difficult as all hell.

I staggered forward, my first few steps after a couple more of the shots I took kicked in, and found myself on the other side of the living room within seconds. I used the wall for support as I paced up the stairs. I had to be sure not to look down, though. Looking down meant I would probably throw up--or pass out.

God, I must’ve been so high up on the stairs. Or maybe I’m just so fucked up that I shouldn’t be moving? Who knows?

I stumbled into a bedroom and laid down on the bed and let me tell you, that’s the softest shit I’ve ever laid on. Or the punch is spiked with some serious shit, either one.

I stared up at the ceiling and groaned out loud. As if that were some kind of cue, I felt a hand palming my crotch. Strangely, my first thought wasn’t of wondering who it could possibly be, it was why were they going so fucking slowly. The hand worked at my crotch deliberately, running up and down my length through my clothes. I licked my lips and turned my head towards the figure. All I could do was throw a lazy smile their way in an attempt to egg them on. And it must’ve worked, because I heard my zipper and a few seconds later, fingers wrapped around my hardening dick.

“I never finished what I was sayin’,” A voice said above me. I groaned as the hand worked at my dick. God, I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like this before. “When you meet someone who’s special, you just know it. And you, Sasuke--you’re special. And I bet you don’t even know how. But I do.”

What the hell was he talking about and--fuck, I could cum in his hands any moment.

“I can show you, too,” He said. I felt the hands on my shaft tighten and I yipped unexpectedly. His voice floated into my ears in the form of a chuckle. “See, I learned somethin’ about you from your brother. Somethin’ that makes your family very unique.”

There he goes with the family talk, again--damn it, Suigetsu.

“See, I know that when pushed into pure bliss, you Uchihas has a spectacular ability that not many people have heard about…” His voice trailed off and he lowered his head onto my cock and I’ll never forget that site again.

His lips sucked on my tip and made me throw my head back. Fuck, I was gonna cum. He brought his whole head down on my length and I watched it all disappear in his mouth. My dick twitch in his throat and it drew a groan out of me. The older boy moved his head up and down, taking my dick in it’s entirety every time.

I chewed on my lip as a foreign warmness pooled in my stomach. It was unlike anything I’d ever felt before. I’ve masturbated hundred of times by now and nothing ever produced this result. My hands could never replicate this sensation again. I writhed against his mouth, urging to facefuck him.

When he hummed around my cock, I absolutely lost it. My body started to shake from what I assumed was my orgasm. I felt it before when I jerked off, but this time it was saddled with something different. My intense and just a orgasmic. I was full-on spasming by now. Suigetsu had sat up and was now jerking me off.

“There you go… let it out…” He egged me on. “Show me who you are, Sasuke Uchiha. I want to know all of you.”

I whimpered and moaned as I felt my body start to shift. I don’t know how to describe how it felt, but I could feel myself physically altering. I screwed my eyes shut and cried out over Suigetsu’s voice. As the seconds went by, my voice began to sound different. It went from a guttural moan to a desperate one, more feminized. Suigetsu had ceased all contact with my body. I opened my eyes and attempted to catch my breath--that’s when I noticed.

My body was different. Way different. I had--I had breasts? That couldn’t be right. I looked past the mounds on my chest at my cock, still as erect as ever. Did I have a woman’s body? Why was my dick still there? How did this happen?

**And cue present Sasuke. This is where my story started. This--this is how I realized I was born into a family of genderbenders.**


	2. Bender

That party was three weeks ago and here I am smack dab in the middle of December with absolutely no idea what I actually was. The night I got back from the party, I barged into Itachi’s room and demanded answers. My parents were always distant--whenever I came to them with questions, they’d always send me to Itachi and mumble some bullshit about how we don’t spend enough time together as brothers.

Apparently genderbenders are a rarity, especially in our country. I’m pretty sure we made up about one percent of the population--even so, that was a big number when you think about how many people there actually were in the world. Most people tend to reject us, especially since they can’t exactly tell which gender, if any, we are. And then there’s a portion of the population that views us as treasures--people who enjoy the fact that there are individuals who can exist as any sex or gender they please.

Suigetsu was one of those people.

“Where’d that guy come from, anyway? He just popped up and started followin’ you around,” Kiba muttered. He kept his eye on the white haired boy across the lunch room.

“I met him at that party--y’know, the one at Ino’s place?”

“Yeah, but why’s he still around?” Kiba drew out his question as if it wasn’t getting to me.

“I don’t know, I guess because he wants to me,” I shrugged. “Want me to ask him to leave?”

To be honest, I didn’t mind telling him to fuck off. Ever since that night, all he’s been interested in is exploring my kind. He wanted to come to my house, talk to my family, and touch me until something ‘incredible’ happened. I never allowed him to do any of those things. He didn’t need to know where I lived, first of all. If Itachi chose not to disclose that to him, then it must’ve been for good reason. This guy was persistent.

“Good luck--” He glanced around quickly before leaning into me and lowering his voice. “I think the guy’s gay for you.”

“Shut up, Kiba.”

“I’m just sayin’. Unless you want a surprise dick in the ass, you should watch your back around him,” He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

God, he’s such an idiot.

“If you keep talking about gay sex much as you do, I’m going to assume you’ve got some interest in it.”

“What? Are you crazy?” He choked on his milk and let his head fall to the desk, coughing out a string of words. “Fuckin’....hell...did you?”

“Relax, I’m kidding,” I stood up and picked up my lunch tray. “I know you’re only looking out.”

As I turned around, I nearly collided with Kakashi. The grey-haired male caught me by the arm and steadied me before it even registered to me that I was toppling over.

“Watch out, Sasuke. Hard floor,” The masked man spoke smoothly before stepping around me. I turned my head and watched him leave--I think Kakashi was one of the only teachers in this dumb school that I respected. He was cool and collected--that’s something you didn’t see in the other teachers.

After a couple seconds, I snapped out of my trance and walked towards the tray rack. A hand gripped my shoulder and Suigetsu whispered “Got any plans after school?”

“Shopping,” I grunted.

“With who?”

“Why’s it matter? You don’t know me,” I turned on my heel and made a beeline towards Kiba at the entrance to the lunchroom.

“Because you’re not letting me know you, Sasuke,” He stepped into my path. God, he’s so intrusive. Annoying.

“And there’s a reason for that.”

“What? You don’t like me?”

“I don’t trust you,” I said, stepping around him “You have personal motives for befriending me. I’m not an object.”

I could feel him watching me as Kiba and I left. I’m glad he didn’t follow me. If Kiba picked up on any discomfort from me, he’d get physical. That’s kind of how we became friends. There was this guy named Shino who’d always kiss me during class. Since we were just in elementary school, I didn’t think to make a big deal out of it--but Kiba intervened and gave him a black eye. He turned around and introduced himself to me after that.

“What’d he say?” He asked me as we made our way to the next class.

“He just kind of pouted and watched me leave,” I muttered back. “Anyway, what’re you doin’ after school?

Kiba shrugged one shoulder, “Figured I’d see if Ino wanted to hang out. I think I can get my hands on some beer. And my folks are leaving town this weekend.”

“I really don’t like drinking,” I groaned. “Can’t you get Shikamaru to let you buy weed off him? Does he deal?”

“I’m not asking that jerk for shit,” Kiba spat out.

“Then I’ll ask him. When’s he get home?”

“Hell if I know. He usually wanders through the door at midnight or something. I don’t know what he does in his free time and I really don’t care.”

“God, put your attitude aside. Buy as much as he’ll give you--I’ll pay you back.”

**~~**

 

“I hope he’s not rubbing off on you,” Itachi’s voice lacked any real emotion as he pulled into Kiba’s driveway. “He’s not the most civilized individual.”

“Maybe not, but he’s managed not to fuck up too bad all these years.”

“I still don’t like the bond. He’s bound to find out about you sooner or later. You’ve had your first shift. Your female hormones are active.”

“I think he would have figured it out by now,” I gripped the door handle and attempted to open it. “Unlock the door.”

“I mean it, be careful. Werewolves have spectacular noses and they’re known for their possessiveness. With your relationship with him, he’s more likely to become aggressive with anyone else who tries to get close. You don’t want a werewolf to claim you, Sasuke. There’s a reason they’re placed on birth control from the time they’re kids till they’re of age.”

“Why’re you choosing now to go over all of this?”

“I’m just warning you,” He said, unlocking the door finally.

“Whatever, see you tomorrow,” I jumped out of the truck and walked to Kiba’s door.

Yeah, werewolves had a pretty bad reputation and most of it was due to their aggression. If a werewolf takes their claim over you, it basically means that you’re their property until they say otherwise. A few decades ago when the first werewolves came to this country, it was a big problem. Mostly the alpha werewolves. The werewolves who have the ability to impregnate. I don’t know much about their traditions, but apparently you don’t know if you’re an alpha or not until your hormones kick in.

What would happen if he did find out about me, though? If he turned out to be an alpha, what if he got all possessive? My main concern with that is--the first step to possessing someone for werewolves is penetrating them.

I shuttered at the thought.

I knocked and almost immediately, the door opened. An unfamiliar man stepped out and stared down at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and match his eyes confidently. I don’t think I’d ever seen this man before.

After the initial eye contact, he stepped around me and walked across the yard, watching Itachi as he drove off.

“You’re late, we just bought all the fun stuff,” Kiba grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

So, that guy was the dealer?

I stepped into the living room--Ino, Naruto, and Sai were already there. I scoffed and glanced around, “Thought you said I was late.”

“We’re gettin’ everything ready. Party doesn’t officially start for another hour, but we need to set stuff up.”

“Hm,” I sat on the couch between Naruto and Ino. The coffee table was littered with weed and alcohol. Mostly cheap beer. “Looks like you’ve got enough for everyone to get buzzed.”

“I mentioned bringing your own beer. Hopefully we’ll have enough to smashed,” He chuckled.

I attempted to mentally measure out how much weed was on the table, exactly. It had to be something cheap, especially for Kiba to have so much of it. That’s the only way. As my eyes skimmed the table, I felt eyes on me. I glanced up to look at Kiba. He was saying something to Ino and really into whatever it was. Sai was on his phone. That only left…

“You alright, Sasuke?” Naruto asked me in a husky voice. He’d already snapped open his first beer. Leave it to Naruto to beat everyone to the punch.

“What do you mean, dobe?”

“I don’t know. You seem a little different. Distracted.”

**I scoffed, “This is a party--don’t think about that stuff.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of ABO fics and I decided to do something a little similar! Basically, everyone in this verse is a supernatural. Werewolves follow that ABO dynamic and the alphas can impregnate anyone (of any species) who is able to be pregnant. Quite a bit I can do with that, ngl!


	3. Kiba's party

“Neji, you’re drunk,” I held him up as we made our way downstairs. For some reason, I ended up acting as the party’s personal bouncer of sorts. When people got too drunk, Kiba wanted me to drag them to the basement. It was set up like a suite underneath the house. Kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, and most importantly--wooden floors. Any vomit or other bodily fluids could be cleaned up easily at that point.

“Have you fucked a boy?” His words were slurred and his breath reeked of vodka.

“Have you?” I asked.

He laughed in amusement at my retort, “Boys, girls, and everyone in between.”

Good for you, Neji, I thought to myself. Funny, even my inner voice sounded tired. It had been a long night. Kiba’s party had been raging for an hour and a half and people were already taking their clothes off up stairs. I dragged him across the suite into the nearest bedroom. He tried to pull me down with him when I dropped him on the bed.

“Neji--” I caught myself before I could fall and took a step back. “I’m getting you water. Don’t move.”

The boy pouted and folded his arms, but he did as I said. I didn’t turn my back on him until I was successfully out of the room.

Truth be told, I didn’t really mind babysitting two or three people. After all, I only wanted weed from this party. And I got some. A lot. If people wanted to get smashed and throw up for most of tomorrow morning, who was I to stop them?

Then again, maybe that was a little judgemental of me. They just wanted to have a good time.

I opened the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of water and as I poured, I whistled a tune to myself. A stupid song Itachi made up when we were kids in order to get me to fall asleep. Since we shared a room for the first five or so years of my life, I heard he was always coming up with crazy ways to make me pass out sooner so he wouldn’t have to deal with me for very long. I would have done the same, had I had a little brother of my own.

I could hear the music through the ceiling of the basement. The neighbors would surely be pounding down Kiba’s door by now, how they not been engaged in the fun up stairs. On one side, there was a guy named Deidara and his roommate, Hidan. I hated running into them when I came over. Their whole house seemed to swim in arrogance. And then there was Hinata Hyuga on the other side, Neji’s younger cousin.

I walked back to the bedroom and when I opened the door, Neji was lying spread out on his back, stroking himself and groaning.

Great.

I stepped in and circled around to the farthest side of the room, placing the glass on the nightstand.

“Come fuck me, Sasuke,” He whined desperately. “Make me cum.”

“Tuck your junk back into your pants, you’ll catch a cold.”

He continued to groan, maneuvering himself over to my side of the bed. I kept my eyes on his and chewed on my inner cheek.

It’s amazing what people will resort to when they’re fairly intoxicated, isn’t it?

“I need cock,” He was writhing by now. His breath was ragged and he bucked his hips against his hand. “I need it so bad.”

I found myself wondering if he actually did have a problem. I’d heard that Neji was one of the most sexually active people in the school. Especially if he had alcohol in his system. It would be a bigger task to keep his clothes on him, rather than get them off.

“They weren’t lying,” I found myself muttering.

My attention dropped to his hands. He moved them so skillfully--as if he’d touched himself everyday for years. I wonder what it would be like to…

“What’s goin’ on down here?” Naruto’s voice snapped me out of my trance. I made eye contact with him and swallowed. What a compromising situation.

“I’m taking care of him,” was the only thing I could stammer out.

Naruto scoffed and paced towards us, “Well, I can see that.”

“Naruto,” Neji called out his name with a particular neediness that led me to believe that there was some meaning that I couldn’t quite understand. I looked up at the blonde and noticed he was standing directly in front of Neji. The Hyuuga got up on his knees and planted a hand on Naruto’s chest. “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

“He’s drunk,” I said. “He’s been talking like this for the past thirty minutes.”

“Leave us alone,” Naruto threw the words my way and didn’t bother taking his eyes off the boy on the bed.

“What’re you talking about?” I furrowed my eyebrows. That’s when I watched him unfasten his belt and push down his pants.

What the hell?

A sigh of relief slipped from Neji and he eagerly dove in, taking Naruto’s limp member in his mouth. My  mouth hung open and all I could do was stand there. It was a difficult thing to believe, even when I was seeing it with my own eyes. Neji was giving Naruto a blowjob? In what world did this happen?

“Oh, fuck…” Naruto breathed out and planted his hands on Neji’s head. He started to roll his hips into Neji’s mouth and I watch a trail of spit leak from the submissive boy’s mouth. I couldn’t help but chew on my lip and I watched the blonde push his full length down Neji’s throat, which he accepted without so much as gagging.

Why can’t I move? Why won’t my legs let me leave?

Naruto was groaning by now, he glanced at me sideways and raised his eyebrows, “You gotta try this mouth, man.”

And that was all it took. My body finally got it’s shit together and I scurried out of the room, muttering a rushed excuse and shutting the door behind myself.

That was a situation I never really wanted to find myself in, to be honest. What was I supposed to do now? Pretend I never saw that? Go back upstairs and smoke a little bit more?

Sounds good.

The party showed no signs of dying down, despite two people passed out on the couch and one person crying hysterically in the corner.

“Looks like someone had a little too much to drink,” Suigetsu stepped up next to me.

This guy was something else.

“If Kiba sees you, he’ll throw you out himself,” I continued to look-on at the scene.

“Funny you mention that. I showed up with a few party favors and he welcomed me with open arms,” He chuckled and I immediately knew what he meant. Kiba was a sucker for speed.

“So, you’ll be the reason he overdoses, then?” I raised my eyebrows in an attempt to emphasize my disinterest.

“I’ve been known for worse,” He smirked. “Enjoying the party?”

“It could be better.”

“What? I was sure you would have someone to play with by now,” He mused, stepping in front of me and standing much too close for my comfort.

“Why the hell would you say something like that?” I nearly shouted, though the music helped to muffle it.

“Is everything okay, here?” Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere and stepped up to us, shifting his eyes between the two of us before adding, “You alright, Sasuke?”

His hands were stuffed in his pocket and there was an air of intimidation about him. He stared at Suigetsu with a particular disgust and held his head high.

"I'm fine," Now that you're here.

Right...I should probably explain my feelings towards Shikamaru at this point. He was the unreachable stepbrother and that look seemed to work fairly well with him. Long dark hair that could be pulled into a ponytail, mysterious eyes, tattoo sleeves, and even though his wardrobe was made up of entirely black clothing, he seemed to put effort into every outfit. I guess you could say I had a tiny crush. Not that he knew. To him, I was the kid who was always around Kiba. Sure, we hung out when the two of them were friends but that was so long ago. Did...that make me a little bit gay?

"We were havin' a conversation, buddy," Suigetsu said matter of factly.

"And I entered it," Shikamaru threw his way, but he kept his eyes on me. "You seen Naruto anywhere?"

Why was he looking for that idiot?

"No," I nearly stuttered. "Haven't see him."

"Hm," Shikamaru eyed me carefully and in that moment I remembered that he was, in fact, a certified genius. He could see through any lie I told. "I'll check upstairs."

I watched him ascend the staircase and Suigetsu nudged me, "I never understood the whole macho facade."

"You don't know Shikamaru."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

I sighed. Irritating.

"Not that it's any of my business," he added quickly.

"You're trying too hard," I said. "If you really want friends. You've got to stop overstepping."

"And giving you a hand job was overstepping?"

I winced and looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Don't tell me you're one of those private types. These people are too trashed to follow our conversation."

“Still, that’s not the kind of thing you just blurt out,” I could feel my cheeks burning. What was it with this guy and bothering me, anyway? “Don’t you have someone else to bother? There are at least a hundred people here. Go find one.”

“But what’re the chances any of them would also be an Uchiha?”

“I don’t want to be used by a stranger.”

“And I’m tellin’ you that I don’t have to be a stranger,” He threw out his arms. “Why don’t we take a few shots? That oughta loosen you up. It’s easier to make friends when you’re tipsy, right?”

“Easier to get into someone’s pants,” I corrected him. “I see through the bullshit.”

There was a heavy slap on my back and I stumbled forward. I gritted my teeth and turned to face Naruto, the blonde idiot who was grinning from ear to ear. His clothes were disheveled. He was only wearing his pants and a white tank top. I assumed his jacket was probably still in the basement.

Before I could say anything to him, he began to pull me aside. And out of earshot from Suigetsu.

“Listen, you didn’t tell anybody what happened downstairs, right?” He asked me.

I pursed my lips and shook my head.

“Nice,” He chuckled and drove his fist into my arm--I’m assuming that’s how he would show affection. “You know how it is, sometimes. When you’ve gotta fuck, you’ve gotta fuck.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Suigetsu said, once again breaking into the conversation.

Unlike Kiba, Shikamaru, and I, Naruto was a bit warmer to the new guy. He met Suigetsu’s comment with a childish snort and pretty soon, the two of them were engaged in a conversation about getting off--and I seemed to be caught in the middle.

Naruto was a bit oblivious to it, but Suigetsu seemed to notice my discomfort and ran a hand down my back in an attempt to caress me. I shrugged away from him and sighed.

Why was I still here, anyway? Kiba’s house was big enough to successfully avoid someone in. Trust me, he spent a lot of time finding out the best ways to avoid speaking and being in the same room as Shikamaru.

When they were properly engaged, I took it as my opportunity to back out of the conversation and walk into the kitchen. Beer pong and Never Have I Ever were going on at the same time. Not only that, but Kiba and Hinata were attempting to bake brownies while the whole thing was going on.

“You can’t honestly think you’re okay to use the stove right now,” I came up behind them.

Kiba didn’t even look up, “What? It’s not like it’s a car.”

“Baking under the influence,” Hinata muttered, attempting to muffle her chuckling as she stirred the brownie mix.

“For fucksake,” I groaned. “There isn’t even any water in the bowl. You’re just mixing powder!”

The two of the froze and exchanged facial expressions before Hinata spoke up again, “I think you should go play beer pong.”

Wow, they were stoned. And probably drunk. And some other things.

My eyes floated up to the clock. It wasn’t even midnight, yet. Kiba predicted the party would rage till around three or four in the morning. When the sun came up, he would start kicking people out. Well, at this point, it looked like I was going to be the one to close down the party when the time came. Kiba couldn’t do much of anything except analyze the brownie box with Hinata.

I rolled my eyes and wandered over to the area when the game of Never Have I Ever was taking place. Ino, Sakura, Lee, and Sai were playing. How much fun would that game possibly be with only four people, though?

“Oh, Sasuke! Sasuke, come sit by me!” Sakura patted the chair next to her and pulled it out. When I sat down, she handed me a red solo cup.

“Why don’t you go next, Sasuke?” Sai asked me.

I shook my head. Honestly, I hadn’t done very many things--I didn’t want to set myself up to look like a loser.

“I’ll go, then,” Ino said eagerly. I knew what kind of drunk she was. She and Neji had their thirst for attention in common. That might’ve been why they’ve been friends for so long. “Never have I ever eaten a girl out.”

I watched Sakura raised her cup to her lips--and she was the only one. She side-eyed me and a look of confusion crossed her face. When she lowered her cup, she asked “You’ve never gone down on a girl?”

“What’s it matter?” I asked.

At that, her face reddened and she smirked, “There’s a surprise.”

“Have you ever had sex with a girl?” Ino sat up in her chair.

Shit, what could I say to that? I couldn’t very well lie. I furrowed my eyebrows and raised the cup to my lips. The lack of an answer was, in fact, the answer itself. The four of them began to chuckle as a collective and Sakura threw an arm around me and let out a high-pitched squeal.

“That’s so cute!” She pressed her cheek to mine and, man, she had a killer grip. Did this girl lift weights for a living.

“Sasuke Uchiha, sixteen year old virgin,” Ino said out loud.

“Now, now,” Sai spoke calmly, though a smile still danced on his lips. “Just because he’s never had sex with a girl doesn’t mean he’s a virgin.”

There was silence among them and they turned to look at me.

“I’m not gay,” I folded my arms across my chest.

“Who’s gay?” Naruto pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.

“Sasuke,” Sai deadpanned. “He’s never fucked a girl, so we all assume he’s gay.”

What the fuck?

I felt Naruto eyeing me. He leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh before raising his cup to his lips and shrugging.

“Can we just move on?” I growled.

“That must be why you’re so clean cut,” Sai said. “Are you involved with Kiba?”

“I’m gonna punch you in the face,” I made eye contact with him. The comment didn’t seem to faze him much, but he stopped talking about it and turned his attention back to the center of the table.

That’s when I felt the hand on my thigh. My right thigh, to be exact. And Naruto just so happened to be sitting on that side of me. As the game carried on, I looked down as naturally as I could. His hand was squeezing my thigh...and moving up.

I took a heavy swig of my drink at that moment. It became painfully clear that I was the most sober person at the party. That was probably why it was such a...such a drag, to put it into Shikamaru’s words.

“Whoa, whoa,” Naruto whispered next to me. While the cup was still at my lips, he wrapped his fingers around my hand and lowered it. “Slow your roll. Never chug the punch. It’s a recipe for disaster.” I detected something in his voice that I hadn’t before. Something that just appeared within the last few seconds.

Tenderness.

His hand was near my crotch, now. I held my breath and looked around the table. No one seemed to be acting out of character. Even Naruto was able to keep his composure and exchange words with Rock Lee like nothing was going on underneath the table.

I let out a shuddery breath and was able to ease down into my seat a bit--ignore Naruto’s hand for the time being. And that’s when the second hand appeared. This time, it came from my left side.

I shifted my eyes towards Sakura and noticed the faint smirk on her lips. Their hands grazed each other as they trailed over my crotch and the two of them made eye contact. First with each other, then they looked at me.

I need a way out. Any way out.

“Sasuke! Hinata broke all the eggs, how do we make brownies?” Kiba yelled at me.

**And that was all I needed. I muttered a half-assed excuse and pushed myself away from the table. Thanks Kiba. You stoned idiot.**


	4. Locker room

“You’ve been avoidin’ me since the party,” Naruto cornered me in the locker room and stared at me with stern blue eyes. “Did you tell anybody about me and Neji?”

The locker room was empty, except for the two of us. School was over five minutes ago and I only had an hour to shower off and get changed before the football players moved in to get ready for practice tonight. I stared down at the floor in an attempt to keep my eyes anywhere but on him. The kid was only wearing a towel around his waist, and if I leaned down, I’d surely see some of his junk.

“I didn’t say anything,” I muttered.

“Then what is it?” He asked. “C’mon, Sasuke. It was a party. We were supposed to let loose.”

“I don’t care about your reasoning, Naruto,” I sighed. “Just let me get dressed.”

“So, what? Were you jealous or something?”

“I said let me get dressed.”

He remained silent for a moment and asked me, “Were you planning to fuck him? Sorry if I just--stepped in and took your piece. Desperate times, y’know?”

“I don’t care, Naruto,” No matter how many times I repeated it, he didn’t seem to get the hint. I walked towards the showers. “Now leave.”

I stepped into the shower and turned it on. The hot water hit my skin and immediately dampened my hair. God, it had been a long day. Suigetsu spent the better half of the week trying to get into my pants. You’d think he’d understand I didn’t want him around, but I might have to file a restraining order. Kiba was warming up to him. After he became aware that Suigetsu could get his hands on a plethora of drug treats, he tolerated him a lot better.

I wasn’t going to be swayed.

Muscular arms wrapped around my torso and I flinched, being pulled out of my thoughts.

“You want me to yourself, Sasuke?” Naruto lips feathered my skin and his member pressed against my lower back.

Instinct took over and I whipped around, smacking him in the face in the process. The idiot stumbled backwards, his erection bungeed with every step and he brought his hand up to his cheek defensively.

“What the hell was that for?” He asked me. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Unwanted physical contact,” I said. “I don’t want you, Naruto.”

“Fuck, you could’ve just told me that,” He grumbled, rubbing the sore spot. “You hit everyone who grazes you?”

“You were well on your way to penetration,” I put my hands on my waist. “I’m not interested in men, Naruto.”

Perhaps that wasn’t the whole truth. There was Shikamaru. But it was the strangest thing--I just saw him as different. Was that a cliched thing to say? When I looked at him, I didn’t just see another guy. I saw sharp eyes and the perfect facial structure.

“Fucking jerk,” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“I’m tired of people trying to get in my pants,” I said off handedly. I suppose I meant for him to hear me, though. And he did.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” There was silence and he stepped forward and raised his fist. “Someone else givin’ you a hard time?”

With that stance, he looked like he was ready to knock someone out. Then again, someone could only look so tough with a boner.

“Just this guy, Suigetsu. He--”

“It’s a guy?” That seemed to get to him, his eyes burned and he stepped out of the showers. “I’ll got tell him what’s what.”

“You don’t even know where to find him, idiot!” I shouted from where I stood. No use in moving, I was in the shower to get clean. Now that Naruto was gone, I could successfully do that.

~~

I didn’t know he’d actually do it. I thought it was another one of his far-off promises. People always assumed Naruto was all talk unless it pertained to soccer. If you’re caught in a fight on school grounds, you’re automatically suspended from all after-school activities and sports for two weeks. That was two games he was going to miss as captain, all because he caught sight of Suigetsu and punched him in the face.

I wasn’t there when it happened, but apparently Suigetsu was knocked out. One of the goody-two-shoes upperclassmen tackled Naruto while the principal came out. Such a messy ordeal. They said he did it for me. After he punched the guy, he yelled something about keeping his hands off me.

People also commented on something else--Naruto’s chakra. Some people’s chakra takes the shape of their true form. Kiba’s chakra is shaped like a large wolf-beast. It’s terrifying, really. And Naruto’s was a fox--I believe his mother is a fox and his father is--well, I’m not exactly sure. But people said his chakra doubled in size when he cornered Suigetsu. And the scent coming off of him…

I always assumed Naruto was a late bloomer. After all, he had a relatively boyish face for his age and his face hadn’t even cracked, yet. But to discover you’re an alpha right then and there? The scent made half the people on that side of the hall cower and drool. An aggressive alpha was an attractive sight, I heard.

“He must know,” Itachi didn’t look up from his book. He wrinkled his nose as I recapped on my day. He exhaled in a long sigh and raised an eyebrow. “Makes sense, I guess. You were around him when you were naked. Your scent was probably overwhelming for the little fox. Perhaps he thinks you’re in heat and wants to stake claim?”

“What the hell are you talking about? You know we’re different than that. We don’t go into heat-- that’s for the shifters,” I rolled my eyes.

“You are a shifter, Sasuke,” He finally looked up at me. “Benders are very hormonally driven--especially in the beginning when we’re trying to get used to the shifts. You give off the same scent as an omega of any ABO oriented species.”

“That sounds like bullshit to me.”

“Tell that to Naruto. Preferably before he attempts to impregnate you.”

No. There was no way I’d let that dobe anywhere near my privates. I needed to get to the bottom of this. But how? Did I call him up and tell him that I wasn’t interested? I told him and Suigetsu that more than once--I don’t think they would listen. Maybe I could use them against each other? Tell Naruto to get Suigetsu off my back permanently and vice versa.

Yeah. That makes work.

“You should be more careful, Sasuke,” Itachi said. “Two alphas fighting over a mate can take a dangerous turn for the entire party.”

“What do you mean two alphas?”

“I’m sure Kiba will start reacting if you keep hanging around him.”

He had a point. I wasn’t exactly sure if Kiba was an alpha or whatever, but if he was then having him all over me would be tiring. But that was only if he was actually interested. I like to think I knew better than to make assumptions.

“Sure, sure,” I shoved one hand in my pocket. “Well, you mind if I borrow your car? I can’t solve my problems if I’m here.”

“Where on earth would you go?”

“To Kiba’s place,” I answered truthfully. “And then maybe to get some cologne--among other things.”

Itachi never had much of an issue with my using his car. Mostly because he had three of them. I guess the realty business was treating my brother well. Still, I wouldn’t want such a boring job for myself.

After he handed me the keys, I jumped in the car and headed for Kiba’s place. He’d called me about an hour ago and asked me to bring him some condoms. I assumed Ino would be there. And if Ino was there and Kiba was going to have sex with her, he must’ve had someone there to keep me company. Probably Sakura. She and Ino usually hung out and it’d be easy for him to pawn her off on me.

I groaned to myself as I pulled into the driveway. Two cars were already there. One was Ino’s and the other--I didn’t exactly recognize. Was it Sakura’s? I think she drove. Anyway, it was in my spot.

I had to park on the street and hop across the frosted grass. I didn’t even bother knocking. He was probably doing something at the moment and Kiba was shit at multitasking. I stepped inside and exhaled, relaxing in the warmth. I peeled off my jacket and set it on the hall table and paced towards the living room.

I heard Kiba--engaged in some sort of bizarre story he’d made up. But the sound of it, he’d also been drinking.

I rounded the corner and stopped in my tracks. Kiba and Ino were cuddled up on the right side of the couch. And there was room for just one more person...between them and Suigetsu. He grinned up at me and leaned back. He didn’t had a black eye, but it was definitely a little swollen. Did Kiba actually invite him? Fuck.

“You look well,” I muttered, folding my arms.

The white haired boy shrugged, “I heal pretty quickly, it’s one of my perks.”

“What’s he doing here?” I asked Kiba.

He looked up from Ino’s breasts with the most confused look on his face, “ Oh, uh--he had shrooms, so--”

“You invited him for drugs?” You’ve got to be kidding.

“We’re gonna trip and fuck on the bedroom floor,” Ino giggled. Seriously?

“And what the flying fuck am I supposed to do?”

Suigetsu raised a finger, “That’d be why I’m here. We’d got a little talkin’ to do, don’t we, Uchiha?”

~~

“So, you had him beat me up because…?” He gestured towards his eye.

“Because you won’t leave me alone. Hence why you’re here.”

“I’m here because I want to get to know you,” He sat up. “Contrary to what you might believe, people can want friends with no ulterior motive. Sure, I’m interested in your kind, but I also enjoy you in general.”

“Oh, you’re too kind,” I replied sarcastically.

“Look, you’re an attractive guy. And--you make a pretty sexy girl, too. Not that I’m sur--”

And then I hit him.

“Don’t say that shit out loud,” I gripped the collar of his shirt. He sighed and stared up at me with the most neutral expression.

“What’s the matter? Don’t want your buddies to know about you? Society’s changin’, Sasuke. It’s a world of acceptance.”

“Shut up.”

He planted a hand on my waist, “I can even show you.”

“And how would you expect to do that, huh?”

He stared at me, unblinking, “I can teach you how to control the shiftin’. I’ve done a lot of research, so I think I could be of some help. If you don’t learn to control it, you would shift every time someone touched you in the right spot.”

I didn’t know if I could believe him or not. The first time I shifted was also my last. Then again, no one else has touched me since then, and no one had touched me before that. Maybe it was triggered by another’s touch…?

“If you can learn to control it, it’ll be more difficult for others to do it.”

“And how would you teach me how to control it? By touching me non-stop? Doing whatever it takes to my body and forcing me to do it over and over, again,” I narrowed my eyes at him. The questions were supposed to be accusatory, but the way he moved on the couch indicated he was feeling more aroused that anything else. “Unbelievable.”

“Listen, just give me one week. I’ll give you results. If you don’t like what you see, you can back out after that.”

“You’re bartering for my body?” Really?

“I’m offering a hand,” He said.

“Must be such an inconvenience.”

We froze and silence fell over us. I fought back the urge to share a childish grin with him when we heard the rhythmic banging coming from upstairs. Looks like Kiba and Ino were definitely getting somewhere in the tripping session. I wonder if that was the first time that had sex with each other?

“We could be louder,” Suigetsu mused.

“That doesn’t help your case.”

“What do you say, then?” He tilted his head and licked his lips. “You wanna finish what we started that first night?”

I drew in a light breath and took my mind back to that night. Wow, I remember how good it felt. But that was probably because I was drug. Anyone would’ve felt good at that point. Kiba could’ve walked through that door or anything, I wouldn’t have cared. But one thing I couldn’t deny

is that having someone else’s mouth on you...sucking you in and massaging your tip...it’s unreal.

“You get one week,” I sighed.

“Starting now?”

Did he really want to go for this right now? With no emotional preparation or anything? Did her just think I’d think nothing of someone else looking at and touching my naked body?

I didn’t answer. Mostly because he brought his hand up and cupped my cheek, bringing our lips together. I wasn’t the best kisser. I didn’t go on a lot of dates or kiss a lot of girls. It was always assumed that I was the ‘playboy’ type without me ever really talking to anyone. I suppose it was because of my last name. The Uchihas were widely known in the school’s history.

I tried to pull away, but he tightened the hand that was on my waist and held me still. After a few moments, I stopped fighting. He’d forced his tongue into my mouth and was massaging my own. My eyes fluttered shut and the contact made my hips roll just once. But that seemed to be all the consent he needed from me.

He swung his leg over and straddled my waist, he was on his knees so his crotch was fairly close to my face.

“You ever given a bj?” He asked me in one huff, unzipping his jeans.

I watched his hands move and my mouth fell open. A blow job? Was that really the first thing he wanted to do? I thought this was about touching me, he never said I’d have to put my mouth on him or his dick.

He pushed the fabric out of the way and his semi-limp member fell out, grazing my nose in the process. It was nearly the same size as mine. Maybe a little bit shorter, but it was definitely thick. I wasn’t sure if he wanted all of it in my mouth--I don’t think I could pull that off.

He gripped the back of my head and pushed his tip past my lips. Since my mouth was already half open, it was fairly easy for him to gain access.

Kiba and Ino could finish up any time. I wasn’t sure how long Kiba could last, but they’d already been upstairs for twenty minutes now. My heart began pounding and grew more rapid with Suigetsu’s every movement.

“Relax your throat,” He said. “Get into it.”

He shuddered against me and pushed forward till his balls touched my chin. Part of me couldn’t believe I was doing this. All it took was a few clever words and he was getting what he wanted from me. But on the bright side, he would most likely leave me be.

“That’s it, move your tongue,” He directed. “Suckin’ isn’t the only thing you do.”

Who did he think he was telling me what to do? Then again, he was the sexually experienced one. I had next to no idea what I was doing.

“That’s good,” He was lodged within my throat, letting his member rest comfortably in the tight opening. “Just like that…”

There was a loud bang that came from outside and I flinched so quickly it made me gag on his cock. He quickly pulled out and I coughed.

“What the hell was that?” Suigetsu furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head in the direction it came from.

It seemed like it came from the driveway. Was someone here? I didn’t think Kiba invited anyone else--I think a bigger group at this point would lessen his chances of sleeping with Ino. We sat still for a bit, listening for any more commotion.

That’s when we heard the crash. It definitely came from the driveway.

We exchanged glances and I lifted myself off the couch and walked to the front door. I’m not exactly sure why I chose that moment to forget everything that horror movies had taught me, but I opened the front door and step outside.

To see a fucking idiot trashing a car.

“What the hell are you doing? That’s my car!” Suigetsu screamed at Naruto, pushing past me.

“And Sasuke’s mine!” The blonde shouted back from the roof of the car. He looked different than normal. He looked--rabid. He continued to punch at the hood. His fist made impressive dents, to be honest.

Suigetsu--melted? Yeah, I think I saw that right. He melted into a damn puddle and the puddle traveled over towards the car. I promise you, I cannot make this shit up. I raised my eyebrows and watched him take physical form for a moment and grip Naruto’s leg. In a quick motion, he yanked the boy off the car and pulled him halfway into the puddle.

This doesn’t make any fucking sense. There’s a species that can turn into water? Wow.

Naruto clawed at Suigetsu’s arm and managed to gain freedom long enough to get to his feet.

“I can smell him on you,” The idiot was a few mere inches away from me when he took in a deep whiff. He gripped my wrist and brought it to his chest.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I asked, trying to pull back. Itachi was right, wasn’t he? Naruto wanted to mate with me. That meant he knew something. He knew enough to get me in trouble if anyone else found out. “Naruto, you have to leave.”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere without you,” He growled and tightened his grip. And I felt the tiniest hint of attraction towards him.

God, was I really attracted to the homicidal, abusive type? That would really put a damper on my future marriage, one way or another.

“Get out of here, idiot,” I said more firmly. But he didn’t budge.

“Hey, what’s going on out here?” Kiba’s voice made me flinch. “Naruto, what are you doin’ here?”

Kiba was in his boxers and a tank top. Ino stood a few feet behind him--she didn’t look necessarily satisfied.

“Just a little spat over what happened earlier,” Suigetsu blurted out. “Nothin’ you need to worry yourself with.”

Naruto’s eyes shifted from Kiba to me to Suigetsu, and then he nodded to go along with what Suigetsu said. They must’ve been thinking the same thing--informing one more potential alpha wasn’t ideal.

“Whatever, look, I’m gonna invite a few more people over for some party games, you guys game?” Kiba folded his arms across his chest.

**Was now really the time to do drugs, Kiba?**


	5. Chapter 5

When Kiba said a few more people, what he really meant was half the fucking school. I caught myself wondering how he could afford to keep throwing parties. His parents were always going out on dates and getting hotel rooms for privacy, but they honestly had enough rooms in their house that they’d be guaranteed some sort of privacy just by locking themselves in one. I assume one of these days Kiba will get caught with his hand in the cookie jar and his parents are likely to bust his ass when that happens.

But for right now, I guess he was enjoying life while he could. By snorting a line of a mysterious blue powder off the kitchen counter.

“Kiba, you don’t even know what that is,” I muttered.

“Just a little bit of Adderall,” Suigetsu patted me on the back cheerfully. He didn’t seem the least bit bothered that our first session ended prematurely. Hell, he looked like he was happy a party had started. Naruto, on the other hand, wanted to settle things. But both Kiba and I told him that if he caused any problems, he’d be kicked out. “Wanna try?”

“He doesn’t need anything you’ve got to offer,” The blonde growled on the other side of the counter. He raised the bottle of beer to his lips--it was his third one in the last thirty minutes.

“I think that’s for Sasuke to decide,” Suigetsu batted his eyelashes and looked at me.

“I’m not interested,” I told him. “Not in the drugs.”

Maybe I was feeling a little attraction towards Suigetsu. Why would I not? He had this whole nonchalant stranger thing down pact and part of me wanted to take the damn drugs, just because he looked so attractive when he offered.

“Are you more of a drinker?” He asked.

I shrugged, “I don’t drink much, either. Though I guess it’s the better alternative.”

“I could get you a drink, then.”

“I’ll get it!” Naruto bolted up and sprinted towards the coolers Kiba had lined up. When Suigetsu nudged me and grinned, I caught on to his game plan.

“Figured you needed a moment to breath,” He said.

Kiba wiped his nose and sniffed, “Why’s he so into you in the first place? Don’t tell me you’re gay.”

“What’s wrong with being gay?” Suigetsu asked him.

“I’m not gay,” I muttered, though neither of them seemed to hear me.

“It’s just weird, especially if Sasuke is. He sleeps over all the time, y’know?”

“I think your logic is flawed,” Suigetsu said simply. Kiba opened his mouth to say something and then shut it and raised his eyebrow like he was digesting what Suigetsu just said.

“You can’t go one day without a party, can you?” Shikamaru stepped up behind Kiba and his eyes drifted down to the lines of adderall. “Planning on dicking around all night, huh? Don’t you have classes tomorrow?”

“You weren’t officially invited,” Kiba rolled his eyes.

“So, I’ll invite him,” I blurted out. “What? You said every party you throw is equally mine, right?”

Shikamaru flashed me a grin, “I’m honored, Mr. Uchiha.”

We stared at each other for a moment before I tore my eyes away and forced myself to look at something else. Anything else.

Naruto came back with a beer and presented it to me like he’d just given me the nectar of life or something. Not too long after that, Kiba gathered a group of people to play a few party games. We started out with Never Have I Ever. That’s pretty much what we always started out with. Or Truth or Dare. People were always eager to find out dirty things about their friends. Who knew?

We were about twenty minutes into the game when Shino’s turn rolled around.

“Never have I ever performed oral sex on a male,” He said quickly.

Immediately, all eyes darted around. Ino drank, so did Suigetsu, Neji, Sakura...and me. There were a few raised eyebrows. Those were mostly the people at the last party who recall me saying I’d never done anything with anyone. They could easily put two and two together.

“You hooked up with someone?!” Ino leaned forward and clapped excitedly. “Who was it? Was he cute?”

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Kiba mumbled, briefly turning away from the group. “I can’t believe this.”

“Oh, shut up,” Ino punched his arm. “Drop the act, you don’t care.”

“People are gonna think it was me!” He shouted. “I’m not gay, it wasn’t me!”

“So, who was it, then?” Naruto’s eyes drilled holes in me. I avoided his glare and my heart sank like I’d just done something I should be regretting. He leaned forward in his seat and narrowed his eyes at me. “Who is this guy?”

“Does it matter?” I sputtered out.

“Not at all,” Shikamaru said.

I gave him a grateful smile and stood up. There was no way I’d be able to comfortably play anymore. I’d taken a leap of faith and assumed there would be little problems with me admitting what I’d done. Everyone was fairly intoxicated and I didn’t think they’d have high enough of inhibitions to feel negative about it. Especially since there were openly gay people among us. But maybe it varied from person to person. A gay Neji Hyuga was going to be more accepted in this social circle than a gay Sasuke Uchiha.

I told Suigetsu not to follow me. If I hadn’t, he would have been trailing close behind me as I made my way up stairs.

I claimed one of the guests rooms on the far end of the hall, away from all the ruckus in the rest of the house. Whenever Kiba and I would fight as kids (which was often), I’d sleep in there instead of going home. We were usually good again by breakfast.

I stumbled into the room and for the first time, noticed how poor my vision was in this moment. I’d had two beers, but I guess that was good enough for a light weight.

The door opened and closed behind me and I smirked and turned on my heel, expecting to see Suigetsu.

“Suigetsu, we’re not doing--”

“So, that’s who it was,” Naruto growled.

My smirk quickly faded. He looked pissed off. He took a heavy swig out of the bottle and set it down on the dress before wiping off his mouth with his sleeve. Blue eyes flickered up and down my body and he paced towards me slowly. I don’t know if I can properly explain the look he was giving me. Disgust, anger, and lust--all mixed in one.

“You say you don’t want him around…” Naruto scoffed as he closed in the space. I backed up as he got closer. After a few seconds, my back hit the wall and I was forced to stand less than three inches away from him. “...and then you suck his cock?”

He leaned into me and I swear I nearly fainted at the smell. God, how does someone smell so fucking good? When does that ever happen? A strong hand landed on my chest and pinned me to the wall.

“You’re mine, Sasuke,” He growled in my ear. “No one else’s.”

“Back off, idiot,” My lips trembled as I spoke.

Instead of saying anything else, he gripped my shirt and slung me on the bed. The resulting bounces were enough to make me dizzy enough to throw up, but I was able to fight the urge. Naruto crawled on top of me and it registered to me just how strong he really was. This kid weight a ton, his looks were completely deceitful.

“Naruto, get off of me,” I muttered. I paused when I heard him unzip his pants.

“You’re mine,” He repeated, placing a sloppy kiss on my neck. “You’re mine, you’re mine…”

I wriggled underneath him as he shed his clothes. He kept repeating those words and I kept telling him to get off. I didn’t have much strength to fight with, I already knew that. Alpha soccer captain versus the weak virgin? Not to mention I could barely move from the beers I’d drinken.

“Naruto, please…” I breathed out. He’d pushed his pants down and worked my jeans down to my ankles. With nearly no effort at all, he flipped me over to my stomach.

“Only I get to fuck you,” He growled before pushing his member in my ass. I drew in a gasp at the sensation and something in me clicked--I was on full alert, now. I gripped at the sheets and clenched my teeth.

Fuck, this hurts.

“Naruto, I don’t want to!” I shouted. He pulled out and rammed himself back into me, as if that were his answer. When I whimpered, he nipped at my ear and began to roll his hips into me. His member scraped my walls in the move painful way. I may not have had sex before, but I knew you were supposed to use lube for it.

The blonde shuttered on top of me and picked up his pace.

“Sasuke…” He sighed and something about the way he said my name made me groan in response. That’s when he snickered and said “You’re so tight.”

As time went on, his thrusts got smoother and more frantic. His hand gripped my side to hold me in place when he rutted into me eagerly. I realized I’d pushed my ass up into him after a while. My body started to come around long before my mind did.

“My tight little bitch,” He said. “Moan for me, Sasuke. Scream for me. Fuck, you smell so good.”

If only he knew--his scent was overpowering, now. I couldn’t fight my attraction to it any longer. There was a hitch in Naruto’s breathing for a moment and his rhythm faltered. He ceased all motion and I heard a low, aggressive growl come from him.

“Sasuke,” Just the way he said my name was enough for a bead of pre-cum to escape me. It was so strange--letting someone else have complete control of your body. But he was so skilled at his movements.

He started moving again suddenly, going at a rapid pace.

“Slow d-- _oh_ ,” I gasped as he thrust harshly. Itachi told me about the first time I’d have sex after the change. He told it’d probably hurt, first and foremost, if I was the one being penetrated. And it did. Naruto was large. I’d only seen a handful of people’s privates. Mine, Kiba’s, Neji’s, Suigetsu’s--Naruto was without a doubt tied with Kiba for the biggest.

As his motions continued, I started to feel that familiar pooling in my stomach. Shit, it was coming.

“Stop,” I said quickly. He couldn’t see me like that. I clenched my teeth and screwed my eyes shut. “Naruto, stop!”

“He can’t have you,” He growled. His mouth was suddenly hovering over the back of my neck and it sent chills down my spine all the way to my member. I actively had to fight the urge to touch myself.

“Naruto, I’m going to…” I couldn’t finish the sentence before it started. The transformation happened much more smoothly than the first time. The blonde sighed and for a moment, I thought he was going to say something. I would say something. If you see someone shift genders right in front of you, you’re bound to have a reaction. His was one that I didn’t expect.

His canines pierced my skin and I threw my head back in pain. The sound I made was unlike any other I’d ever made. Mostly because it wasn’t my voice--it was too feminine. Had I not known better, I would have sworn Hinata was in the room. I struggled to reach up and wipe the tears from my eyes, but he gripped my cock and squeezed.

When he finally pulled away from my skin, he mumbled, “ _What are you?_ ”

I shuddered underneath him and lowered my head to the bed, trying to ignore the excruciating pain in my shoulder.

“I gotta see you,” He breath, grabbing my wrist and forcing me on my back. Blue eyes raked down my body and he drew in a breath. “ _Fuck_ …”

I felt so exposed. Naruto brought a hand up to cup my breast and squeeze roughly. His mouth instantly clamped around it while his tongue swirled around my nipple.His free hand ran along my member as he re-entered me.

I arched my back and whimpered, “Oh…”

He pulled our faces together until  our lips touched. I tasted alcohol and my own blood on his tongue.

There was another thing that Itachi told me about sex with alphas, and I was reminded of it when I felt Naruto speed up to an eager placed and something pressed against my ass.

_Never allow unprotected vaginal penetration_ , my brother’s voice echoed through my head. _An alpha isn't known for pulling out. They will breed you if given the opportunity._ I think he called it knotting. He'd mentioned it would be uncomfortable, but as Naruto fought to push the lump past my opening, I realized that was an understatement.

His breathing got heavier and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was going to cum. The alpha rutted into me roughly and I watched his tongue roll out of his mouth as he threw his head back.

The lump inside of me began to shrink. It was the strangest feeling to have someone cum inside of you. I never thought I’d have to feel it. Not that I was opposed to men, obviously. I just assumed I'd be on top when the time came.

He kept going after he came, forcing his seed deeper into me with heavy grunts before pulling out abruptly. He sat back on his heels and stared down at me, as if he were admire some finished masterpiece.

I pulled my arms to be chest to cover the mounds that had appeared.

There was a twitch of a smile on his lips, amusement playing on his face, “I’ve hit the jackpot.”

“Get off me,” I said, still breathless. There were a mixture of emotions swimming within me. Relief, anger, arousal, fear, submission...I couldn’t pinpoint them all. I’d just lost my virginity to Naruto Uzumaki. Wasn’t there some type of cliche that followed this? The closeted virgin loses it to the school’s popular jock--I could see it in the headlines.

Not that I was going to tell.

Despite my body’s reaction to his touch, he’d raped me. From the moment I said no, that’s what it turned into and that’s what it remained.

He leaned down to kiss me and I turned my cheek to dodge him.

“What’s your problem?” He furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed.

“Get off me!” I raised my voice, thrashing momentarily underneath him to get the point across.

“Fine, fuck,” He sighed.

I sat up while he was tucking himself back into his pants and drew my knees up into my chest. Silence remained between us, but every so often his eyes would float over towards me and I could literally see him fighting the urge to mount me once again.

I was stuck in this form, unsure of how to shift back or get out of this situation.

“You want a drink?” He asked me.

“Get out.”

“Sasuke, I’m tryin’ to be--”

**“Get out!”**


	6. Hanging out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm adding an image of Sasuke as a female so you know what he looks like in that form. The art isn't mine!

**ADMIN NOTE:[Female!Sasuke](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/87/2e/3f/872e3fc838adb32778a46d09188f18c3.jpg)**

_____________________________________________________________________________

I went through the next few days of school with my head down and my lips shut. Most of my conversations during that time were one-sided and consisted of me looking for a way to duck out or hide. Anything to keep my distance from Naruto, really. Itachi and I talked after I got home that night and I told him all of what happened. He said Naruto was a fox and fell under a similar category as werewolves. He’d demasculinized me that night--laid claim to my body against my will. Itachi said the chances of me getting pregnant are nearly impossible. An individual can’t conceive from anal sex.

Once I got through Friday, Christmas break started. And I’d have a month of freedom from school--that’d be enough time to recover, right? I don’t hang onto things for very long.

I gave Suigetsu my phone number before the break started. He was pretty much the only person who was guaranteed not to be anywhere near Naruto at a given time. We spent lunch together a few times in the courtyard; Kiba texted me a couple times the first time I sat somewhere else, but that was it.

On Saturday, I decided to finally invite Suigetsu over to smoke. I figured it was good timing, since he’d stopped asking and I had virtually no one else to chill with.

“Nice place you got here,” He raised his eyebrows and stepped across the threshold. I chuckled at the look on his face. “Are we the only ones home?”

“My brother’s upstairs in his study. This is the guest house,” I muttered. “Main house is around the front. You should’ve passed it on your way in.”

“Wait--I thought that was the neighbor's’ house…?”

“Nope, that’s mom and dad,” I told him. “They let us move in here last year. Sweet set up, right?”

“Definitely grants you some privacy,” He grinned, glancing around.

I led him into the living room where I’d set out a couple mugs of hot cocoa and a plate of brownies. The guy wanted to watch scary movies, but I wasn’t necessarily feeling it. I hated watching movies with other people in the place of hanging out--there was no talking and all you did was sit in silence.

“Is your brother going to join us any time soon?” He plopped down on the couch.

“No,” I sighed. “Are you really gonna start with that this early?”

“I’m just wonderin’, didn’t wanna do anything with him. I was actually...hopin’ we’d pick up where we left off?”

“Ah,” I raised an eyebrow. He wanted to get right down to business. Naruto’s assault had my hormones all over the place. On one hand, I was borderline traumatized from the rape, but on the other--I’ve been masterbating every night. It’s like my body has a mind of it’s own. I kind of reminded myself of Neji--the night of the party when he was begging me for sex.

And Naruto showed up to take care of it.

“Do you not want to?” Suigetsu asked me. I think that was the first time he’d asked me--most of the time he was just pressuring.

“No, I want to,” I nodded, sitting down next to him. “I’ve--I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. And you seem to have a lot of knowledge about what I am, so…”

“So, you think I’ll actually be able to help you control it by the end of this?”

“Yes,” I answered honestly. “I figured I’d give you until the end of the break instead. You know, give us some time to try out different things.”

“Different things as in sex?”

“I didn’t say that necessarily.”

“But you were thinkin’ it,” He reached over and ran a hand along my thigh up to my crotch, squeezing slightly. “Would you want to be on top or on bottom?”

“I didn’t know I had a choice,” I assumed he would want to penetrate me, since he seemed to be so fascinated with the feminine side of me.

“Of course,” He shrugged. “You don’t have to decide now. We’ll just go with the flow--lay back?”

Itachi wouldn’t come down while Suigetsu was over. He didn’t necessarily agree with our arrangement, but he gave me no verbal objections. According to him, we all have our own way of figuring ourselves out.

I laid back and he crawled on top of me. He lifted his hoodie over his head and I caught a glimpse of his abs. He was a lot more muscular than I thought he was. Suigetsu wasn’t so scrawny.

“Do you play a sport?” I found myself asking him.

He smirked, “So, you notice, hm? I’m on the swim team. Zabuza’s a slave driver.”

Wow, he was attractive. Why hadn’t I noticed before? I trailed my fingers down his stomach and drew in a breath.

“I didn’t know all this was under there,” I muttered.

He lowered his upper body and our lips grazed each other slightly. We’d never gotten this close before. Kissing was something I never really thought of doing with him--I’d been turned off to the idea completely ever since Naruto forced his tongue in my mouth. Now, whenever the thought popped into my head the taste of blood crept onto my tongue. Still, when Suigetsu’s lips touched mine--I couldn’t help but arch my back towards him.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He laughed and placed a soft kiss on the corner of my lips before dragging his teeth up my jawline to my ear lobe.

“Why can’t you just touch me already?” I asked quickly.

Suigetsu gripped my waist and rolled his hips into me, drawing out a needy groan from me. Damn, I hope Itachi couldn’t hear us.

“First thing you need to know about sex--it’s best to take your time,” He whispered, keeping the steady motion with his hips. “The foreplay, the sensitive touching...it’s all part of it. Do you know how boring sex would be if we just went right to it?”

Actually, I didn’t. Naruto dove right into me and that was my first time. I wasn’t really aware of any other way of doing it.

“Do you know what edging is, Sasuke?”

“Uh--I’ve heard of it, but…”

“We should go to your room,” He said. “Living room’s a little public.”

“Right,” I muttered. As soon as his body left mine, I instantly missed the warmth. The taller boy tugged me up and picked up his mug.

“Lead the way?”

~~

“Do you want a condom?” He asked me when we were both naked. He was straddling my hips with my member pointed at his hole and all I could do was drool at the sight. My cock was leaking at a rate that I’d never seen before--I didn’t know I could be so turned on by another individual, but Suigetsu managed to touch me in all of the right ways.

The shift had taken place--but not all the way. I could get the whole female thing down, but I always had my cock, no matter what. Suigetsu said I might just really enjoy the idea of using it. I didn’t oppose that. But still, as I lay underneath him in my female form, I couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have him in me. I was pretty much a horny mess at this point, I would have taken him in any position.

“Doesn’t matter,” I muttered, gripping his ass and squeezing roughly. “I just really wanna have sex with you.”

He smirked, “Well, who am I to stop you?” With that, he began to lower himself onto me.

I can’t explain the ecstasy. His warmth took in my whole cock slowly and he started grinding his hips.

“Oh, fuck,” I breathed, surprised by the tightness. I never had this tight of a grip on my own cock--but I loved it. Suigetsu planted his hands on my chest and rode my while I groaned out loud. There was no telling how much of this Itachi could here, or even if he was still in the house. We’d been going at it for the better half of three hours.

“You like that, Uchiha?” He asked me. I watched him lower his lips to my breast and take one nipple in his mouth.

“Flexible, aren’t you?”

“I’m a lot of things,” He slowed down his pace. “Would you rather cum in me or on me?”

I don’t know if I could pull out if I wanted to at this point. My balls twitched every time he moved and it was driving me crazy. I must’ve looked ridiculous. A face that wasn’t my face, a chest that wasn’t my chest...it was all so bizarre.

“I...I don’t…” I could barely speak through my groaning. I wanted to tell him to stop so I could communicate to him, but my hands guided his hips in a way that made that impossible. The other boy reached down and grabbed his own member.

God, I want my mouth around it.

I licked my lips and looked back up at him. When I saw the look on his face, a warm feeling built up in my stomach. I was giving him pleasure--I was fucking someone and they were enjoying it. It was always my biggest fear that once I did finally have sex, it’d be terrible. But Suigetsu was riding me like there was no tomorrow and judging by how hard he was, he was enjoying himself.

“I want you to come in my, Sasuke,” He breathed suddenly. “Cum deep in me.”

That sounds like a great idea.

I started to rock my hips up into him.

“That’s it, Sasuke,” He groaned, picking up the pace little by little. His walls began to tighten after a while and I released into him without warning, taking both of us by surprise. “Fuck it into me.”

He pumped himself faster, throwing his head back and aiming at my chest. I swear I could have came again just from watching his orgasm. He whimpered and moaned around me and I felt every contraction.

It took a few moments for the two of us to regain our composure and by then, Suigetsu was laying by my side with an arm draped around my waist lazily.

“You’re better than I expected,” He mumbled, chuckling. “But there’s still a lot of work to do.”

“Work?”

“Yes. For instance…” He picked his head up and stared down at me. “You don’t know how to transform back, do you?”

True. I usually just waited until my body did it on it’s own. Since it was triggered by arousal, I was virtually stuck in whatever form I climaxed in.

“Does it involve more touching?” I asked.

“I don’t think the shift is purely sexual,” He shook his head. “It seems like it’s more-so triggered by extreme emotion.”

“So, an orgasm is…”

“You didn’t shift during the orgasm, you shifted from the stimulation,” He said. “But that’s besides the point.”

“So, how do I change back?” I asked quickly.

“I don’t know.”

“Great,” I scoffed and rolled out of the bed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and had to do a double take.

Wow, I wasn’t bad as a girl. Most of my features were the same, only feminized. My hair was longer...I’m not exactly sure why the shift made that happen.

“Well, I guess all we can do is wait, then,” I sighed, looking back at him.

**“I guess you’re right,” He mused. “By the way...you don’t mind me stayin’ the night, do you?”**


	7. Energy bending

“Can't you stop staring for one minute?”

“Sorry,” he grinned cheekily. “You're just a really hot girl. I'm still in awe.”

“You're starting to sound like a creep, again,” I warned him. We sat outside on the back porch of the guesthouse while Itachi prepared a late night snack for us. I was positive he knew we'd had sex, but he wouldn't mention it until Suigetsu was long gone. Itachi liked privacy when he was giving his brotherly advice. “Don't make me regret having sex with you.”

“I'll watch what I say, then,” he shrugged and raised the joint to his lips.

He still had that coolness that I'd started to like and he rocked the sex hair well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I had a small crush on him. Not that I could tell him--I'd never hear the end of it.

“Suigetsu,” I looked up at him questioningly

“Hm?”

“Er--what are you?” I glanced down at his hands. “You seem water-based, but I've never heard of anything doing what you do.”

“That's because I'm a mermaid,” He smirked. “Not many mermaids live in these parts. Not enough water.”

“A mermaid? Aren't you supposed to him a tail?”

“That's only when I swim,” he said.

“So, how often do you need water?”

“Eh, I do well drinkin’ a gallon of water every hour or so. And before you ask...no, I'm not one of the mermaids that eats people.”

Oh, right. I forgot about that fact. Some mermaids had a human-based diet. Their teeth can cut through anything and a mermaid’s closest cousin is the shark--of course they'd be predators.

“Good to know.”

“What about you? Can everyone in your family bend like that?”

“As far as I know,” I said. “I haven’t talked to my parents about any of it, yet. I don’t really see them unless I get a C in a class or break a bone.”

“Ah,” Suigetsu nodded knowingly and wrapped an arm around me, drawing me in. My eyes fluttered for a moment and I temporarily found myself melting into him. “So, they’re those types of parents. One of my exes had parents like that--literally never saw ‘em the whole relationship.”

At the mention of him dating someone else, I started to feel weird. There was a welling in my chest that I could only guess was jealousy. I never thought about him in a relationship with other people. I mean, I guess for most of the time I knew him I assumed he was too much of a stalker to ever hold down something normal.

“How many exes do you have?” I asked.

“Why?” He smirked.

Why else, jackass? Because we’ve had sex and I want to know how many partners I’m going after?

“I have five. All of them were more than a year long.”

“I see.”

“Why? You jealous?”

~~

“Naruto, get out of here or I’m calling the police!” I shouted through the door, holding a knife and trembling. God, of all the nights to be home alone...although, maybe he knew that I would be home alone. He showed up about ten minutes ago and started banging on the door immediately. It was pretty obvious he was drunk.

“Sasuke--I...I need you,” His words were slurred and drenched in desire. “Fuck, you smell so good....”

“Just go home!” I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

“Sasuke…” He repeated my name in that husky voice and began to bang on the door. I flinched and jumped back. “Sasuke!”

A red aura started to leak under the door. It started out slow, but then began to quickly fill out. It turned into a tail--some type of magic red tail? I’d never seen anything like it before. It looked like it was searching for me, slowly drifting around the room until it trailed across my feet.

“There you are…” I heard him groan. “Sasuke--open the door.”

“No, leave!”

“I’m gonna fuck you all night,” He purred. His blows to the door got heavier and I saw the door budge. “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk for weeks.”

That didn’t sound appealing in the slightest.

Come on, Itachi. Where are you?

“I’m hard for you, Sasuke!” Another blow and the door began to split. Oh no--no, he was going to get in. “Don’t you want me, baby?”

The red tail was creeping up my leg and rubbed on my crotch, causing me to jerk back.

“Because I want you,” One more single blow and the door flew open. Naruto stood in the doorway with a red cloak surrounding him. It looked--like a fox? “Sasuke...there you are.”

“No...no!” I turned on my heel and took off towards the back door. Two tails reached out and pulled me back by my arms.

“You’ve been hidin’ from me, Sasuke,” He closed the space between us and planted two hands on my waist from behind. “But I can find you anywhere. After all, I’ve marked you as mine. Don’t you smell that?”

He rolled his hips against me in a way that caused my body to jerk once again. Something about his scent and the way he was moving around caused my member to twitch in my pants.

“You can’t resist me. Your body’s craving my knot.”

“No...get off of me!”

“You’re mine, Sasuke…”

And I wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Suddenly, Naruto was yanked off of me and flung to the door. When I turned around, Itachi stared back at me with vacant eyes, dusting himself off.

“I told you not to open the door for strangers,” He said calmly.

“Did you not notice it’s fucking kicked in?”

“No matter, it’s time for your friend to go home,” He stepped in between me and Naruto, glaring at the blonde. Naruto staggered to his feet and wiped his face. “And for the record, no one owns my little brother.”

“This is between me and Sasuke,” Naruto growled and took an offensive stance, shifting his weight as if he were about to charge through my brother to get to me. “Get out of my way.”

“Take a close look, Sasuke,” Itachi turned his head towards me. “This is the fate of our kind. Constantly coveted by seemingly more dominant species. And none of them know the first thing about us.”

Then, Naruto charged.

It all happened so fast. First he was running towards Itachi, then he was on his knees whimpering like an animal who'd just been struck. Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

“Fortunately,” he smiled. “It comes with a few perks.”

Naruto’s teeth had grown into large, threatening canines and his eyes glowed a menacing red color. But he wasn’t attacking. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to rip Itachi to shreds, but he couldn’t pick himself up off of his knees.

“What did you do to him?” My lips were still trembling when I spoke and my heart was pounding in my ears. “Why isn’t he moving?”

“The good thing about an alpha cloak is that it’s literally just energy. And we can manipulate that energy however we see fit,” Itachi picked up his finger and gestured for Naruto in a ‘come here’ motion. The blonde stood up reluctantly, but remained where he was. “It takes a while to master it, but it’s not so hard.”

“That sounds like a random thing for us to be able to do…”

“Gender benders are the most hormonally-based creatures. Some call us succubi or incubi, depending on the original gender. We manipulate the sexual energy within ourselves, as well as within others.”

Itachi seemed to be controlling Naruto with the flick of his wrist, making the boy jerk and bend uncoordinatedly before he stumbled over to us.

“I wonder how your parents would react if they knew what you’d come here for,” Itachi mused. “You’re far too young to think about mating, Mr. Uzumaki.”

“You don’t know me,” Naruto forced the words out through gritted teeth.

“And you don’t know Sasuke,” Itachi raised his eyebrows and looked back at me for a moment. “It’s time for you to leave our home, Naruto. And don’t come back.”

~~

“You’ve got to teach me!” I slammed my fist down on the counter and raised my voice in an attempt to get him to actually look at me. Naruto was thrown out over an hour ago and Itachi still wouldn’t give me the time of day. He moved around the kitchen swiftly and gathered all the necessary ingredients for whatever he was making for dinner tonight. “Itachi, how did you do that?”

“I can’t teach you without feeling disgusted with myself,” He said absently. “Only certain people can do it.”

“But you said it’s not hard.”

“It’s not, but it takes a lot to gain the skill to do it,” He sighed. “The prerequisite is too big of a headache for us to consider.”

“What is it, though?”

“Drop it, Sasuke.”

“Just tell me.”

“It’s passed on,” Itachi said reluctantly. “You get the ability when it’s passed on to you from someone else who has it. Once you’ve had your sexual energy bent by another one of us, it’s like something in your body is awakened.”

“And who’d you get it from?”

He didn’t answer me.

“Itachi.”

“This conversation is over, Sasuke,” He said. “Dinner will be ready in an hour. Go take a shower. You’ve got that fox’s stench all over you.”

I knew I wouldn’t get any more out of Itachi than that and decided to let the issue cool down. I carried myself to my room. Honestly, a shower sounded great right about now. I could still smell Naruto around me and there was still the phantom sensation of his tails around me. I’d never met someone who could do something like that. I heard alphas were a force to be reckoned with, but I didn’t know they could get that out of hand.

But Itachi was able to suppress him with almost no effort at all. He made Naruto run home with his tail between his legs and all he did was left on finger.

I could do that if he’d show me. If it only took someone bending your energy, where was the harm in it? It’d only last a second at the most and I’d be able to protect myself from that blonde idiot and his unwanted advances.

I flinched when my phone vibrated on my bed. When I picked it up, I had twelve texts from Kiba and three from Suigetsu.

“What the hell?” I narrowed my eyes and opened my inbox.

Suigetsu’s texts were just asking if I wanted to come over later on tonight. Honestly, I wasn’t in the mood to go anywhere at all. As for Kiba, apparently Ino had plans to have Hinata sleep over the same night she and Kiba were going on a date. Once again, he wanted to use me so that he could score with Ino.

I was in the middle of texting my reply when the dumbass called me.

“I’m about to shower,” I said as soon as I answered the call.

“ _Dude_!” Kiba shouted. “ _I hear Hinata’s double jointed!_ ”

“So?”

“ _So, do me this solid and you’ll probably get laid. Imagine how epic that’d be,_ ” He chuckled.

“I’m not interested in sex, Kiba.”

 _“Come on, Sasuke_ ,” He groaned. _“I let you do your weird loner thing, now it’s time to go out and be a normal guy_.”

A normal guy? Man, if only he knew…

“What would we even do?” I sighed.

“ _I was thinkin’ we take them to the park right outside of town. Y’know, the one where--_ ”

“If you say the one where those kids got killed, I’ll bitchslap you through this phone. I’m not in the mood to turn my existence into a horror film, Kiba.”

“ _Fine, fine, shit...we’ll have a bonfire in my backyard. Roast some marshmallows and sleep on my trampoline. Sound good?_ ”

“Sounds tacky.”

“ _So, you’re in. Awesome! I’ll text you the details later. Thanks, man!_ ” He hung up before I could say anything else.


	8. Show me

I completely blew Kiba off and I wasn’t even sorry about it. His plan to get hammered and have sex next to an open flame sounded beyond stupid and I wasn’t in the mood to get my hair burned off. Instead, I sat by Itachi’s bed and stared at him while he read his damn book and pretended I was just a fly on the wall.

“Sasuke, you can’t watch me forever,” He chuckled smoothly and turned a page in his book.

“Then teach me,” I huffed.

“You’re too young,” He reached for the orange on his nightstand and I snatched it away quickly. His eyes finally broke away from the book and he glanced up at me. “Sasuke, this isn’t the time.”

“You have to teach me. You know what I’m dealing with.”

“You mean Naruto?”

“He’s going to come back for me,” As much as I dreaded it, it was true. I could feel it. I don’t know what it is, but that night at the party--the night he forced himself on me...there was some type of bond created. He’d tied himself to me in the worst way possible and I just wanted to protect myself. “Itachi, please…”

“When he comes back, I’ll deal with him once and for all,” Itachi looked me in the eye. “You’re my brother. Your safety is all that matters to me.”

“You don’t know what he’s already done to me.”

“You’re right,” He said. “And I’m afraid I’ll never know. But you don’t want this power, Sasuke. The cost is your pride and--”

“Pride?” I scoffed. “Really? It’s too late for that, Itachi. My pride was torn when that prick took the only thing I had control over.”

“And he’ll pay for it,” Itachi said. “I know how you feel, Sas--”

“You have no fucking idea how I feel!” I yelled, standing up. “He fucking ripped into me, Itachi! I can’t let him get away with it!”

I wasn’t going to let up, not until he taught me how to do what he’d done. I stared at him with a mixture of frustration and sadness and that’s when he gave in.

“Fine,” He sighed, setting his book down on the nightstand. “Fine. But--there are rules to this that you must know before I even begin to teach you. First--tell no one about the ability. Not even mother and father. Secondly, remember that it's only to be used as a last resort.”

“Well, considering who I'm dealing with--”

“Lie down on the bed.”

“What?”

“Lie down. I'll tell you more as we go.”

It sounded like something I should be skeptical of, but I'd asked him to help me. I was in no position to question him. I laid down next to him in the bed and stared at him to signal for him to keep talking.

“You’ve noticed how people treat you, haven’t you, Sasuke? The level of attraction they exhibit without you so much as lifting a finger? Or how you just have to walk into a room and someone will scream your name? It’s all in the hormones--we have a pheromone in our bodies that draws people in. Before our first shift, it’s pretty well confined. But after the shift, the floodgates open and it comes rushing out. If you don’t mask it properly, you’ll attract the attention of every alpha and omega in the area.”

“Omega?”

“Yes,” Itachi spoke and I felt his hands trail up my shirt. “We don’t feel the same desire that the others do. Alphas are aroused by pheromones and they, themselves, release hormones that drive omegas to insanity. For us, an alpha would have to have a truly overpowering scent and be completely and madly aroused, which isn’t as rare as you think. Our scent is unique, any alpha would like to stake claim. There are even some gender benders who are able to knot, but I’ve only heard about two people in history.”

His fingers thumbed over my nipples tenderly and I couldn’t focus on anything else. I tore my eyes away from him and tried my best to keep my attention on the door.

“Just relax. It’s easiest if you just let it happen,” He hesitated after he said that and I saw him bite his lip our of the corner of my eye. “I mean--I’ll try to slow down.”

“No,” I said quickly. “Do what you’ve got to do.”

“I’ll--need you to take off your pants, Sasuke?”

“Wait a minute, who the hell taught you this?” I sat up quickly and looked him in the eye inquisitively. Did he learn this from someone in our family? Why did I have to take off my pants?

“It doesn’t matter,” He said. “Do you want me to continue or stop? It’s up to you.”

“If this is what we have to do, I’ll do it. Keep going.”

“Very well,” He swallowed while I took off my pants and cleared his throat. “Omegas are the ones generally impregnated.”

“So, that’s what we are?”

“There’s no formal name for us in that area,” He said. “Some call us betas--those who know of our existence. We can become pregnant, we can impregnate--so we fall somewhere in the middle. And because of that...our pheromones affect alphas and omegas. But I don’t think you’d be attracting many omegas right now. Especially not with Naruto hovering so close to you. He’ll scare off any alpha or omega that comes near you.”

“I don’t remember ever agreeing to any of this,” I was referring to this whole system, but Itachi pulled his hands back as if he assumed I were talking about what he was doing. “No--you can keep going, I just--I hate this. I hate having to do this.”

“It’s not an easy life,” Itachi muttered. “But it’s the life we were born into. You’ll be wanted by both sides.”

I drew in a breath when I felt pressure on my crotch. I balled on hand into a fist and exhaled slowly.

“You’ve got to relax. In my experience, it’s rather terrible if you try to resist,” At that moment, a surge of anger rushed through me and I had to bite back the urge to ask him about who taught him this. It had to be another Uchiha, right?

I groaned unexpectedly when he started to massage me and pulled down the waistband of my pajama bottoms. After a few seconds, cold air met my stiffening member and I looked up at him.

“It works best when the individual is aroused. They don’t have very much control at that point and the energy is just--kind of floating around them. Once I start manipulating your energy, you’ll know how it works,” He said. His hand trailed up my torso and swirled around my nipple, making me hiss sharply.

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly.

“That’s okay--it’s supposed to feel good,” He told me. He kept his hands moving over my body, touching places I didn’t know were so sensitive. After a few seconds, I was completely erect. It felt weird, I wouldn’t deny that. Being completely exposed underneath my brother. But Itachi seemed to have his composure completely in check. His eyes revealed no hint of arousal and his hands were steady--as if he were doing a job that he’d done dozens of times before.

“H-how does this work?” My voice came out shakier than I thought it would. “Do I need to shift?”

“No,” He said. “But that doesn’t mean your body won’t want to. You can shift if you need to, but this can be completed with or without it. Now, lay still.”

He wrapped his hands around my member and started stroking me slowly--skillfully. Usually I used lube or at least spit, but Itachi worked well without it.

“You can moan if you’d like,” He said. “I won’t take it the wrong way. I’m aware of how good it feels--and it’ll start to feel even better in a moment.”

He slipped my bottoms off completely while he jacked me and I couldn’t help but let out a whimper when he thumbed over my tip, collecting a healthy amount of pre-cum. I shut my eyes while he worked. It was little awkward to look at nothing, rather than his eyes. Did he really not feel weird about this?

“Remember, Sasuke,” I heard him say. “You asked me for this. Now, relax.”

Relax? What did he mean by th--

“Ah!” I arched my back as something long and thick was rammed into me and my eyes shot open to see Itachi gripping my waist to hold me down while he was lodged inside of me. He made eye contact and he started thrusting forward while he jerked me.

“Itachi, ah! It--”

“Does it hurt?” He tilted his head.

I drew in a breath. No. No, it didn’t hurt. He’d entered me without preparing, so it should have. But every part of my body felt tingles. It was so--exhilarating. I noticed something strange happening with my skin. Or rather, the aura around. It was like--I felt like I was going to shift from the sheer ecstasy, but my body was using that energy to do something else. Then I noticed the purple glow. It was different from Itachi’s--his red rested against my purple nearly perfectly.

“This is your sexual energy,” His hand left my member, but I could still feel the strokes. Then, he curled one finger and my cock twitched, making me jolt forward. “It acts as an extension of you. Hence why I have stroke you without actually touching you.”

“Fuck, it feels so good,” The words tumbled out of my mouth and I grinded my hips on his cock. God, he was a perfect fit.

“Do you feel how it works, Sasuke?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” I groaned.

Just then, he rammed into me harshly, “Snap out of it!”

My eyes rolled up to the ceiling and my tongue fell out of my mouth. If that was an attempt to bring me down from this high, it was having the opposite effect.

“Fuck me, Itachi,” I moaned. “Fuck me hard.”

Then he sighed, “Very well. At least I’ve introduced you to it--may as well cut the session cut.”

So, he could’ve gone for longer? I couldn’t imagine being fucked like this for too long. He’d just entered me and my body was already begging to cum from the stimulation. It wasn’t just my cock, either. It was my stomach, my neck, my legs--hell, even my back was sensitive to the fabric. He pushed upwards, hitting what I assume was my prostate, making me cry out his name.

“Don’t--don’t say my name,” He said to me as he rolled his hips.

“I--ah! I can’t help it, fuck!” I wrapped my arms around him and my jaw dropped was my orgasm coursed through me. It was possibly the most violently amazing thing I’ve ever experienced and I came all over our chests. What I didn’t expect was for Itachi to cum, too.

But he held himself deep inside of me and I heard his breathing hitch as his balls twitched against me.

It felt so different from Naruto. He was filling me up and I welcomed it. In fact, I wanted more.

**So much more.**


	9. Safety

I wanted to test it out. After we were done, Itachi told me I should be able to get better at it with practice, though he hoped it wouldn't come to that. And honestly, the idea of facing Naruto again was terrifying. He didn't come back to my home, but that didn't stop him from watching me. Every time I went out, I’d see a blur of orange and yellow, but I could never be sure if it was actually him or my imagination. After all, the nightmares were starting to fill my head.

“Sasuke!” Kiba shook me out of my dazed and stared down at me angrily. “You gotta stop zonin’ out, man.”

Right...tonight I was with Kiba. There was no reason for me to be afraid, Naruto wasn't crazy enough to come here. As long as I was around Kiba, I was safe. And it made my blood boil. The idea that I would only be safe from one alpha by being in the presence of another was sickening. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled. “Just thinking.”

“If it's not about where we'll find some girls to fuck, I don't wanna hear it,” I didn't think it was possible, but Kiba was hornier than usual these days. Before, he'd only been concerned with sleeping with Ino, but now he seemed ready to pounce on any available girl.

“Must you be so crude?” I sighed. Sex was the only thing on his mind and it made hanging out with him just that much more of a drab. “I’m gonna go get a drink.”

As I stood up, he reached out and caught my wrist. I reacted on instinct and shoved him away, stepping back cautiously. That was something new as well--the occasional panic that I felt when someone touched me. It just got under my skin a lot more than it used to…

“Sorry, dude,” Kiba held up his hands defensively. “We’ve got drinks right here.”

He gestured towards the beers on his end table and settled back on the bed. He was already a little tipsy, and it was only from two or three beers. Usually, it took something stronger than that to get him to this level. But then again, maybe he hadn’t been drinking as much? No, this was Kiba. The guy drank nearly everyday and doubled his intake on weekends. He couldn’t have taken a break long enough to build up a tolerance. Still, I recognized that glossy look in his eyes.

He was well on his way to toxication.

“I need something non-alcoholic,” I elaborated. “Since none of that’s up here, I’ll be right back.”

I left him in his room and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Luckily their parents had just finished grocery shopping, so there was a pretty broad selection for me to choose from. I leaned against the counter and opened a can. When I raised it to my lips, I noticed movement on the other side of the room.

“You look tired,” Shikamaru muttered.

“Is that your idea of a greeting?” I raised an eyebrow and lowered the can. “Because it’s a little rude.”

“I never said I wasn’t rude,” He chuckled and walked over to the stove. He smelled like--weed and fries, and his clothes were slightly disheveled. Chances are he was just getting home. “Did he feed you?”

He asked as if this wasn’t my second home. I could make myself things to eat. In fact, I’d slept over a handful of times without Kiba even around and ate breakfast with his parents alone once. I could make my own damn food. But--was Shikamaru offering to cook for me?

“What’re you making?” I asked him.

“Thinking about pizza or alfredo,” He shrugged. “Depends on which one I find, first.”

I’d wondered from time to time what exactly Shikamaru was in terms of species. It never came up in conversation--talking about someone’s race wasn’t the norm unless it was some sort of political debate. But still, a guy could wonder. He didn’t exhibit any alpha, beta, or omega traits--so I don’t think he was a shifter of any sort. Maybe a vampire? I heard they were always unnecessarily mysterious and quiet. Or a fairy?

“Alfredo, it is,” He said. He pulled out a box of pasta and set it on the counter. “How’s Itachi?”

The question confused me for a moment. I wasn’t aware that he knew my brother. Then again, it was a small town. Everyone virtually knew each other. And if you didn’t, chances are you’d shared a mutual friend.

“Uh, he’s good. How’s, er--Kiba?” I felt my cheeks warm up after the words left my mouth. What kind of question was that? I’d spent the past two hours with Kiba, I didn’t have to ask him that. He stared at me for a moment with a blank expression on his face.

Damn it, Sasuke. 

“He’s Kiba, what more can I say?” He said casually. “I don’t talk to him much. For obvious reasons that aren’t so obvious.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Means he doesn’t like me,” Shikamaru told me. “But I don’t like him, either. So, I guess it’s fair. Although, it makes being home a drag when it’s only him around. Nice to have you back.”

I smiled and looked away from him, “So, Kiba never exactly told me--why you two hate each other?”

“I never said hate,” He said. “I don’t hate Kiba. In fact, I love him like I should, with him being my brother. But we fell apart because we were too different. Well, that and the fact that I was sleeping with a girl that he liked.”

I furrowed my eyebrows and a twinge of jealousy at the mention of him with someone else. I’ve never seen Shikamaru with anyone. Well, not like that. I’d had times where I worried when I saw him get close to a girl. But then I started to wonder if he actually liked girls…

I guess that question was just answered.

“I didn’t know he liked her at the time,” He carried on. “I won’t blame it on intoxication and I don’t regret it. But it’s in the past. If Kiba decides he wants to be friends in the future, I won’t reject him. Our parents are married, we’re stuck together for life, it seems.”

I opened my mouth to say something when he cut me off.

“You should head back upstairs,” He told me. “It’ll be at least thirty minutes before the noodles are soft and I’ve got to make the alfredo from scratch.”

“I didn’t know you cooked.”

“When you’ve got the munchies all day, you learn quickly,” He shrugged. Funny, whenever Kiba was high he was basically useless. But Shikamaru turned into a regular chef.

When I got upstairs, Kiba was on his stomach on the floor with his fingers wrapped around a can of beer. I sighed and shut the door before stepping over his body.

“Sasuke…” He groaned. “I need help.”

“What is it, now, Kiba?” I rolled my eyes and set my drink down on his desk. “You need more beer or something?”

“Need...need Ino,” He murmured. 

“Wow, planning to ditch me already?” I leaned against the desk with my arms folded across my chest. “Wasn’t it you who texted me and begged me to come over a drink with you?”

“Sasuke, I just--” He moved up to his hands and knees and I immediately picked up on the scent. It was similar to Naruto’s--for a moment, I was afraid he’d actually came to Kiba’s place to get me, but when I looked out the window no one was there. So...so it had to be coming from Kiba.

“You okay?” I swallowed and squared my jaw. No, wait...his scent was different from Naruto’s. I mean, it had that same alpha musk that made my mouth water, but this was still different. “You need me to--”

“I need Ino!” His head snapped up and he screamed at me. He was barely recognizable at this point. His canines had sharpened, his eyebrows thickened and his voice was deeper--he looked feral. I gripped the end of the desk and held my breath as he struggled to get himself to his feet. “Fuck--fuck--fuck…”

“I--I’ll text her,” I reached into my pocket for my phone, but he smacked it away.

“That’s not good enough! Fuck,” He repeated the word over and over again, chucking the can of beer to a corner of the room and leaving a dent in the wall. I watched the liquid cover the floor and looked back up at him.

I didn’t need a rocket scientist to know that this was bad.

“Shit, Sasuke, you…” He rubbed his temple and looked at me with concern before his voice dropped to a whisper. “You smell so good. Why do you smell like that?”

“Kiba, I--”

“Fuck!” There he goes with that word, again. My eyes shifted towards the door and I started weighing the chances of me actually getting out of this unharmed. This was how it started with Naruto, right? 

_That’s how alphas are,_ Itachi’s words echoed in my head. _Fine until they get a whiff of something irresistible. Keep your scent concealed, Sasuke. For your own safety._

And I’d done that. I made the conscious effort to keep myself concealed, especially when I was with Kiba. So, why was he reacting? Was there something I’d done?

“Get out,” He growled lowly. “You need to leave.”

I didn’t argue with him on that. Instead, I grabbed my jacket and bolted out of the bedroom as quickly as I could.

 

~~

 

“You look like you’re having fun,” Shikamaru stepped outside and handed me a bowl of alfredo before sitting down next to me on the doorstep. Since Itachi dropped me off, I couldn’t exactly leave Kiba’s place. So, I settled on sitting outside, not that it was any safer. I realized the lotion Itachi gave me to mask my scent wore off--maybe I should’ve used the shampoo and body wash as well. If Kiba really wanted me, all he’d have to do was come down stairs and take me. And as terrifying as that was, the possibility of getting jumped by other alphas while trying to walk home was even scarier.

“I’ve had better nights,” I picked up the fork and moved the food around. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” He replied. “So, did you call your brother?”

“His phone is off,” I said. “He’s probably in a meeting.”

“At ten at night?”

“Yes,” Itachi worked at a hotel. Meetings at night weren’t very unusual, since the place was open 24/7. After all, you can’t kick people out, so the staff was always staying late. “I figured I’d just wait out here until he called back.”

“Seems dangerous,” He shoveled a forkful into his mouth. “Aren’t you worried about other alphas?”

I paused for a moment.

“Yes,” I chewed on my lip. “But what else is there?”

“Well,” He sighed and settled back on his elbows. “I suppose I could take you home. After you finish your food, of course. And brighten up a little bit. Things aren’t so bad.”

“You have no idea what’s going on.”

“Kiba’s reacting to your pheromones,” He said. “That much, I can pick up on. Look, I don’t know much about the whole alpha-heat-dominance thing, but it seems like it’s a real drag. Even so, things could always be worse.”

“That’s easy for you to say.”

“You’re right, it is,” He stood up and looked down at me. “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t have some truth to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, sorry for the delay in updating! This is kind of a transition chapter for some other events to unfold.


	10. The wolf's beta

“I assumed my time was up,” Suigetsu scratched the back of his head. “I didn't take you for the jealous type.”

It took everything I had not to drool over his body. It was bad enough that I had shown up here like an idiot when he had someone else over, but him standing stark naked at the front door didn't help my case. Suigetsu was confident, there was no doubt about that. But then again, it was practically midnight so no one would be around to see him. Aside from whoever he was with in there.

“I'm not jealous, I was just passing through and decided to stop by,” I should've come up with something better than that. He smirked and tilted his head, I saw a flash of one of his razor sharp teeth. My eyes shifted past him when I noticed some movement.

“You were passing through?” He raised an eyebrow. “Right--well, what do you want if you're not here for sex?”

Was that what I came for? I'd been thinking about the incident with Kiba all week and--it's been making me feel some type of way. I can't really explain the feeling--maybe like a hunger? Only, no matter how much food I ate, it didn't go away. I'm not sure what to make of it and Itachi hasn't been around much for me to ask. And when he was around, I was too distracted by the idea of our next session--whenever that would be.

“I'm waiting…” Suigetsu pulled me out of my thoughts and put his hand on his hip. 

“Yeah, well you don't have to rush me, I can take a hint!” I snapped. I could feel my face burning when I turned away from him. “Never mind--see you at school.”

“See ya, Sasuke,” He called out in amusement.

 

~~

 

“Who were you with?” I glanced up from my food and stared across the table at him. Kiba was only going to be gone for a few minutes at the most, he disappeared with Ino a little while ago to get off in the bathroom or something. I don’t know if he picked up on it, but I was pretty sure I was part of the reason he was so horny this week. I mean, he was horny before that, but now he was pushing Ino into bathrooms and broom closets and palming himself in his seat when we were in class.

“Don’t you think we’ve spent too much time on this subject?” Suigetsu bit into his roll. “It’s weird bein’ on the other end of this.”

“I’ve only asked you once.”

“Twice,” He held up two fingers. “Once last night, and again just now. And that’s more than enough times.”

“I’m just--”

“Look, I get that you like me,” He said. “I like you, too. But you were pretty dead-set on giving me a limited amount of time to help you figure out your ability. And I failed.”

“Exactly--you said you’d help me.”

“Within a week.”

“Actually, it was before the end of the holiday break.”

He gestured around, “Well, we’re in school now, so my time is still up. Listen, if you want to keep having sex with me, just tell me straight up.”

“I--never said that.”

“Honesty goes a long way, Sasuke,” He stood and picked up his tray.Before he walked off, he said, “That’s how Neji landed me.”

My jaw dropped and my stomach turned in a way that made my food look disgusting. I watched him dump his trash and stroll out of the lunch room. My appetite had be stomped on with just one sentence.

Neji? Neji fucking Hyuuga?

That was impossible. I mean, they talked a little bit at the party I met Suigetsu at--and he did voice some attraction to Neji. He lumped Neji in the same category as me.

_ So, who do you think he’s gonna fuck tonight? Because ideally, it’d be me. _

His words made me cringe. I looked around the lunchroom before standing up and sighing. School was so tiring, now. Not that it wasn’t before. But with a ticking time bomb as a best friend, a maniac on my heels, and the guy I was sorta seeing was actually sleeping with other people. Can you believe that after he tried so hard to get me in bed?

“Looks like he got what he wanted,” Sai said brightly, stepping up to me. “Don’t worry, it’s not you. He just has a system to keep from getting hurt.”

“So, now you’re an expert on emotions?”

“I’m kind of an expert on everything that is fact,” Sai said and I noticed he was walking with me out of the lunchroom. We stepped out into the hall and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Meaning I analyze and instantly comprehend anything I perceive--and I watched the way you interact with each other,” That sounded impossible. I don’t know what Sai was, but if he was some sort of mind reader, I was calling bullshit. “You don’t have to believe me. But it’s also not your business what’s going on between him and Neji. You have things to worry about, not to mention a boy you already like. Well, aside from your brother.”

“That’s it!” I gripped his shirt and pushed him into a locker. “What the hell are you?”

“That’s a tactless question,” He smirked. “But I’m an angel.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” He said matter of factly. “And you don’t believe me about that either, though.”

“Of course, I don’t, there aren’t any angels around here,” All angels were listed as upper class, so they lived on the other side of town. It was so disconnected that no one even really considered it part of our town. There was a school there, so we didn’t even see them.

“And there aren’t any succubi or incubi, either.” He raised an eyebrow. “How’s denial of your existence feel?”

How was he suddenly so all-knowing? This was Sai. He was virtually clueless about every type of social cue.

“I focusing my abilities solely on you in this moment,” He lowered his voice. “After this, I probably won’t have the strength to use the ability for a few days. It gets to be really tiring, but that’s just what happens when we work with your kind.”

“My kind?” I narrowed my eyes. “You mean genderb--”

“Incubi,” He said. “Or whatever you personally call yourself. Frankly, I’m not going to waste time figuring that out, because whatever it is would be a false title. Sasuke, have you heard of Cupid?”

“The fat baby that shoots people?”

He scoffed and shook his head, “I really dislike that image. Well, there are various different cupids. I just so happen to be one of them--assigned to this school.”

“Assigned?”

“I’m a romantic angel, to put it simply. I’m here to help people with their romantic struggles and whatnot. Unlike the world of alphas and shifters, non-shifting species tend to be more of a slave to romance than lust.”

“Then how have I made your job difficult? If you don’t deal with shifters, I shouldn’t be a problem if they don’t follow the dynamic.”

“Your pheromones are driving Naruto up the wall,” He gritted his teeth suddenly. “And if he’s going crazy, I can’t do my job and get him to sit still long enough to speak to Hinata. She’s stoned everyday, I can’t get her to move very far without thinking about honey buns and fries.”

I winced, but he kept talking.

“I’m not saying it’s your fault that he’s doing this. You didn’t ask for any of it and if I had an jurisdiction over that, I would do something. I wasn’t aware that you were an incubi when we first encountered each other. I didn’t think to check to see your species. Since you were seemingly asexual at the time, we put you on the backburner.”

“Asexual? Who said I was--”

“No one, it was just how I perceived you. Asexual, homoromantic. Though I guess you would be demisexual? Sorry, I know you don’t like labels.”

“How do you know so much about me?”

“Don’t get too flattered, it takes only a minute for me to know the things that I do about you. I could and have learned more than this about other people in this town.”

“So, what do you want me to do about it, then? You want me to hide from him? Because that’s what I’m trying to do.”

“I want you to stop worrying so much,” He said. “Especially when you’re around him. It’s not just sexual arousal that triggers your shift. It’s all emotion. The more anxious you get, the more riled up he gets. Itachi spoke to his parents the other day. They told him they’d tried birth control for him to suppress his alpha instinct a bit, but he always overpowered them. Itachi threatened to do something about Naruto himself if they didn’t figure something out. But Naruto is planning on coming back to claim you soon.”

“And you know this?” My eyes widened. “You know when he’ll come? You’ve gotta tell me.”

“I’ll only know when he actually decides to, it’s hazy,” He said. “I’m sorry for making your anxiety worse. But know that your brother will protect you. Until then, just--calm down. Please? I’ll try harder and him and Hinata. Whether or not they get together at this point doesn’t really matter to me. I just want to get them over with.”

“Why don’t you just go to Naruto about this? He’s the rapist.”

“He’d kill me--or at least attempt to,” He shrugged. “After he defiled my body, of course. I suppose I fear him a bit, to put it simply. I don’t want you to get the impression that I’m putting all of the pressure on you. Naruto just needs to be dealt with in a less direct approach.”

 

~~

 

The entrance of the house is filled with the cracking of bones and joints as Kiba shifts, though he didn’t make a noise at the familiar pain. It isn’t fun, I’m assuming, shifting back and forth. This is the second time I’ve seen him shift, the first time was when we were kids and he got punched for the first time. He lost control and started clawing and snapping at the guy before shifting into the large wolf he was.

“Is this a bad time?” I asked, resting a hand against the doorway. “I can come back later.”

“You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me,” He panted, still on his hands and knees. I swallowed and tore my eyes away from his naked body. He picked up his head and blinked, probably adjusting to his body.

He’d told me before of the drastic difference between his wolf form and this one. When he was a wolf, everything was enhanced--his sight, sense of smell, and even his muscle mass.

“Well, I just figured that--”

“Because you’re a beta?” He glared at me and I thought I saw a hint of disgust in his eyes. I opened my mouth, but I couldn’t find the right words to say. 

“Who told you?”

“I’m not fucking blind, Sasuke,” He growled. “But I must be stupid, because I assumed we were friends.”

“I never said we weren’t.”

“But you didn’t tell me you were a beta,” He finally stood up and didn’t bother to cover himself. “You decided to keep it to yourself. You can’t hide that kind of shit forever, Sasuke. You fucking reek.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Excuse me? You said I smelled good when--”

“Shut up,” He steps carefully pulling his lips back in a snarl and growling at me as he moved. I flattened myself against the wall as he planted a hand above me and looked me in the eye. “I’m saying you smell like I want to shove my dick in you. And it pisses me the fuck off.”

“How do you think I feel? I never asked for this,” I snapped back.

“I’m not fucking gay, Sasuke!” He yelled.

“Well, neither am I!”

“Yet you’ve fucked a guy,” He narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t ask for that either,” I said through gritted teeth. “Naruto forced--”

“Naruto?” His grip on me loosened and he straightened up, staring me in the eye. “You let Naruto fuck you?”

He was close. So close and--his scent was impossible to ignore, especially with him being stark naked. I swallowed and looked away from him and an unfamiliar feeling came over me--one that I wasn’t expecting to feel. 

“I’m sorry,” I spoke the words and squared my jaw. “I didn’t--”

“You really are a fag,” He said, gripping my shoulder and pinning me to the wall. “Bending over and taking another alpha’s cock behind my back.”

“Hold on, that’s not what happened, I told him to--”

“Told him to what?” He growled. “To bend you over and fuck you? To screw you until he knotted? You let that fucking idiot inside of you when you know you belong to me.”

_ You belong to me. _

My eyes widened, “I don’t belong to--”

“Shut up!” He screamed. 

“Kiba...get off of me,” I was getting flashbacks. This is who alphas were, it seemed. Self-entitled pricks who wanted nothing more than to stick their dick in everything and Kiba was apparently no different. “Get. Off.”

“Or what? You gonna run back to Naruto?” He whispered in my ear and let go of me completely. “Fuck...why are you doing this to me?”

Wasn’t that my line?

“Making me--making me want you so bad,” He spoke in the same confused tone as before when we were in his room. “Making me a fucking fag, just like you.”

My body shook and I blinked back tears at the words, “I’m leaving. I shouldn’t have come.”

“You’re my beta, Sasuke,” Kiba said, twirling a lock of my hair in his finger. “No stupid fox is taking you from me. Got it?”

All I could do was nod, but that was enough to get him to take a step back and exhale.

“Now, leave,” He turned his back on me. “Before I do something I regret.”


	11. Every wolf wants a pack

Every wolf wants a pack. It's what we learned in school--werewolves were social beings who appreciated the people closest to them. Most consider their immediate family to be their pack, that's why I was so surprised by Kiba. I was part of the pack he was creating. Me and Ino, that is. Kiba’s sexual appetite wasn't just because of me, but because he was coming of age. Like Naruto, he was looking to mate or “breed”, but he had to start a pack and become a true alpha for that to be possible. So, when he found out Naruto, another alpha, had anything to do with me, he flipped his shit. And when I was finally able to explain that I was raped, he went looking for the guy.

Let me tell you something that I've realized, two alphas going at it is probably the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. And knowing that they were fighting over ownership of a person--me--was just infuriating. Not that I was going to say that at this point. Not when Kiba had the upper hand.

He clung to Naruto from behind and had his teeth gripping Naruto's shoulder. Blood dripped onto the tile of the bathroom. Even though Naruto was in a compromising situation, he didn't make a sound. I don't know what it was, maybe some fierce desire to see like they were made of steel, but neither alpha showed any sign of weakness.

I don't know much about foxes, but I know that they generally mate with one individual and live monogamously. They're less hostile than wolves, but when they're alphas their status is held in higher regards than their species. Alpha first, fox second.

Every so often, Naruto would glance over at me and wink, which made my stomach turn.

“Is this what you wanted, Sasuke?” His voice was husky and his eyes were half lidded. “You wanted me to prove how much I love you?”

Kiba tightened his grip and Naruto winced momentarily. Both them had undergone some type of partial transformation. Teeth and claws were one thing they had in common. Kiba’s eyes had even turned yellow and I could hear a few of his bones cracking. Naruto, on the other hand, was surrounded by his red cloak and I could see his second tail aching to be free. If either of them fully transformed, they'd definitely be suspended, but that didn't seem to matter to them in this moment. Ownership did.

“I'll kill him for you, Sasuke. Just say the word,” the fox smirked at me. Just hearing him say my name was enough to make me sick. “I'll rip out his throat if you say the word.”

Kiba threw him to the ground and was on top of him in a matter of seconds, punching him like he'd done when the fight began.

A few others trickled into the bathroom, I'm guessing they were draw to the scent these two were giving off. Some of them looked on as if it were a wet t-shirt contest or some type of public sex thing. None of them bothered asking what it was about.

Naruto's tails grabbed Kiba from behind and wrapped around his throat.

“What's the matter, pup?” Naruto laughed mockingly. “Thought you had the jump on me?”

Kiba grasped at the tails, but his fingers only went through and grazed his neck. His face started turning red after a moment, but that didn't stop him from throwing on last weak punch before Naruto flipped them over and landed on top.

He looked up at the extra people and bared his teeth, “Get out!”

Most of them scurried out immediately, but one or two had to be stared down till they backed out.

“Lock the door,” Naruto commanded me once they were alone. Kiba looked feral and helpless at the same time. He couldn't exactly touch Naruto's tail--not when it was made entirely of energy. “I said lock the Goddamn door!”

I flinched and did as he said.

“You don't own anything,” he grinned down at Kiba. “In fact, you look like a bitch yourself.” He scoffed. “Alpha, my ass.”

Kiba snapped at him and snarled, trying to get loose.

“Fucking mutt,” Naruto struck him once square in the face and blood trickled down Kiba’s nose. “I oughta kill you right here.”

“Don't!” I stepped forward and yelled. Naruto's grip most have loosened in the moment, because Kiba took in a large breath and coughed. The blonde looked up at me with dark eyes.

“Stay outta this, baby,” he licked his lips. “And I'll be sure to fuck you nice and hard tonight.”

Kiba started snapping rapidly and used that force to push Naruto off of him and get to his feet.

“No,” the wolf started to emerge, making a cloak around Kiba. “You won't touch him.”

“Why?” Naruto tilted his head. “Because you said so? I marked him--he's mine.”

“He's been part of my pack for years,” Kiba narrowed his eyes. “Everyone knows that, you delusional asshole.”

There was an initial gentle knock at the door that grabbed all of our attention. After a few moments, it came again. And when no one made a move, the entire door--still locked--flew off the hinges and we all stared at a fuming Principal Tsunade.

“All your asses are grass.”

 

~~

 

“Principal Tsunade, you know as well as we do what's going on here,” Itachi said calmly. I was thankful that he was my main emergency contact instead of my parents. They'd probably see this as more of an inconvenience than anything else. All of us sat awkwardly in the principal's office--me and Itachi, Kiba and step-dad, and Naruto and his dad. Apparently his mom had gone into heat and didn't want to come out.

“I'm afraid he's right,” Minato said, glancing over at me. “I'm sorry for the trouble my son has caused.”

Trouble was putting it lightly.

“Dad, aren't you supposed to be on my side?” Naruto asked.

“You shut up,” Tsunade hissed at him. “No one sides with the idiot in the room.”

“Now, that's uncalled for,” Minato said before shrinking in his seat under her glare. “I mean, I'm sorry.”

“Kiba only fights to protect Sasuke,” Shikaku said casually. “Shikamaru tells me Naruto had been stalking Sasuke for months and no one’s done anything.”

“Correction,” Itachi spoke up. “We've tried things, but the boy is persistent. I recommend removing the problem.”

“And by that, you mean expulsion,” Tsunade nodded. “As you know, ABO rules in the school system are hazy. We can't stop omegas from going into heat and we can't stop alphas from reacting.”

“Alphas don't rape,” Kiba muttered. “That's what the coward did to him.”

“I didn't rape him, you fucking liar!”

“He broke into our home,” Itachi said. “Out of respect for Mr. Namikaze, I didn't make a big fuss about it. But after this, I'm rethinking my decision.”

“Well, I'll settle what I can, but in accordance to the law, some of those matters have to be settled between the families. Now...Kiba, you're suspended for two weeks and Naruto--you're suspended for a month. If I hear of anything else--on campus or off campus, I'm expelling you.” Tsunade looked at him with disgust. “You got off easy, it's taking all my restraint to keep from jumping across the table and strangling you.”

“What about him?” Naruto pointed to me.

“What about him, Naruto?” Tsunade asked, glaring at him. “Am I supposed to punish him for existing? Everyone, out of my office except for parents. We've got other matters to discuss.”

 

~~

 

“I value my life,” Suigetsu shut his locker. “I’m not scared of Naruto--the dude’s just crazy. I have no problem sleepin’ with you, but keep in mind that he beat me up and trashed my car--and that was all before we had sex. Imagine what he’d do to me now.”

I did feel guilty about that, but I’d been thinking about him for the past two days. With Kiba gone for the next two weeks, I had virtually no one to hang out with, besides a few people who had a crush on me. Word got around that the two of them fought over me and that only kept people away. No one wanted to get caught in that crossfire.

“He’s not here, though.”

“What happened to the days when the roles were reversed?” He looked at me. “When did you get so into me?”

“When you started making me cum,” I said through gritted teeth. Although, that wasn’t the truth. Truth is, I’d grown to like him over the time we spent together, just hanging out. The sexual stuff was good, but I kind of liked being around someone new. Someone who I just seemed to mesh well with.

“You can find a ton of other people to do that for you, Sasuke, trust me,” He smirked. “I asked around about you before we did anything. I’m not the only one who wanted you.”

“So, you don’t still want me?”

“I don’t want a relationship with you,” He said. “And that seems to be what you want. I’ve had my fair share of love.”

“I didn’t say anything about love.”

“You’re on your way to it, though.”

“You don’t know that,” I squared my jaw. “Whatever. Guess I’ll see you around, then.”

I turned on my heel and walked right into Shikamaru. Great, as if one wasn’t enough, the universe just had to throw me another.

“Hello, Sasuke,” He flashed me a smile. “How you feelin’?”

“I’m good, thanks for asking,” I shifted my eyes towards Suigetsu as he was walking off before looking back at Shikamaru. “How’s Kiba doing?”

“He’s good--pissed, but good,” He said. “You heading to class?”

“Er--no,” I pursed my lips. “It’s my free period.”

“Same, I was on my way to the courtyard,” It was no secret that the stoners smoked in the courtyard--they did it in a secluded spot in the corner, so no one would catch them. “you wanna come with?”

“Uh...I don’t--”

“You got somewhere else to be?” He chuckled. “I thought your only friend was suspended?”

“Shut up,” I nudged him. “And I don't think he's my only friend.”

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding,” he smoothed a hand through his hair and looked down at me as we started walking. “I count myself as your friend, too.”

“Well, you're one of the few people who aren't avoiding me.”

“Well, I'm not afraid of Kiba and Naruto--well, I know how to play possum pretty well.”

We walked to his spot and I finally met his friends. They weren't exactly what I was expecting, but I could tell they were his friends--they meshed well. There was Gaara, who I never really looked twice at, Chouji, Haku, and Kabuto. The school’s designated stoners.

“That a hit of this,” Haku held out a blunt out to me as he exhaled. “It's loud as fuck.”

“C’mon, he doesn't need to be stoned in Chemistry,” Shikamaru said and I found myself wondering how he knew what class I had next. Had he been keeping track of me? Or maybe it was just a good guess. When we made eye contact, he flashed me the same smile he did before.

I took the blunt from Haku and brought it to my lips. It burned in a way that I wasn’t expecting and made me cough immediately.

“So, Sasuke, what are you doing now that your friends are gone?” Kabuto asked me.

“Only one of my friends is gone--temporarily,” I said. “Naruto isn’t my friend.”

“I heard he’s claimed you,” The male grinned.

“No one’s claimed me,” I swallowed. “Naruto’s an abusive asshole who I want nothing to do with.”

“I said we can't talk about this,” Shikamaru told them. “Give the guy a break.”

“Sorry, Shika’s getting jealous,” Haku purred. “He thinks you're kinda cute.”

“What?” My jaw dropped momentarily and I glanced over at him as he took a hit off the blunt.

“Don't act surprised,” he said carelessly. “You're an attractive person. I'm not blind.”

“But...you--” I choked and closed my mouth.

“This is adorable,” Kabuto chuckled. “Weren't you looking for a new fuck buddy, Shikamaru?”

“Will you can it?” He roll his eyes.

Oh my god. Casual sex with Shikamaru sounded like the perfect starting place, especially since I was still hungry and horny beyond belief. Only sex could satiate it, Itachi made that much clear.and if we had sex--it could grow into something more, right? I mean, if it didn't then that would suck, but I'd live.

Sex, though.

“Why not ask Sasuke, here?” Haku raised an eyebrow, adjusting his SnapBack and grinning. “He looks like he knows how to have a good time. Right, prep?”

Prep? Who the fuck was he calling a prep?

“Christ, you guys are pushy,” Chouji didn't bother to look up from his food.

“Enough,” Shikamaru sounded visibly annoyed this time.

Haku scoffed and looked me up and down. “Fine. But if you don't take him, I will.” He glanced over at him and winked.

God, that was so sexy. Come to think of it, everything about Haku was sexy right now. I've seen him around plenty of times and never thought about anything like this, so how was now different?

“Looks like it's working out in my favor,” he motioned down and I followed his eyes to the bulge in my pants.

Shit.

I could feel my cheeks burning as I sprang up and darted towards the doors leading inside. I didn't check to see if Shikamaru was following me--he was probably laughing with the rest of them. Once I got to the bathroom I leaned against the wall and squeezed my member. I intended on cutting off the blood flow or choking the boner or whatever it is that you can do to get rid of these--but it only made me groan from the friction.

I licked my lips and let my eyes drift up to the ceiling. Unbelievable. Shikamaru invited me to sit with him and I made a fool of myself. Any chance of me being with him was shot.

“Don't beat yourself up,” Haku's voice made me snap out of my daze.

“Get out,” I gritted my teeth.

“I know that smell,” he narrowed his eyes. “You've got a load in there.”

“Get--”

“And you wanna fuck someone one to let it out,” he stepped towards me and replaced my hands with his, gently massaging my crotch through my pants. He leaned against me and rested his head on my shoulder. “Let me take care of this for you.”

We locked ourselves in the biggest stall and pulled down our pants. At that point, I felt like my body was on autopilot. Every movement I made was rushed and as I gripped my member and pressed it to his hole, I shuddered.

“Don't you want lube?” I asked him.

“Don't worry, I've got no problem getting wet for you, Sasuke Uchiha,” the way my name rolled off his tongue made me thrust upwards into him instinctively. He whimpered and planted his hands on the wall. Let me tell you, he was tighter than Suigetsu and it was unreal. The warmth swallowed my entire cock and left my rocking my hips to desperately press my balls against his ass.

I reached down and spread his cheeks to get deeper and fucked him into the wall roughly. He didn't seem to care about the potential bruises he was going to get. And then there was his energy--it was fucking exhilarating. I could feel myself siphoning his chakra and finally feeding that hunger that had been building up.

“You can cum in me,” he said. “I'm on the pill.”

As if those were the magic words, my orgasm began to build and I cried out as I came in his ass. His hole tightened around me and he turned his head. When his eyes widened I paused. My first thought was that I'd partially shifted in some way. But then he whispered.

“You're a beta,” a grin grew on his lips. “You bred me and you didn't have a knot. Holy shit.”

“I did what?”

“I smell you and--I just wanted to make you cum. I thought you were an alpha. Kind of confused me when it came to Kiba and Naruto fighting over you.”

“You thought I was an alpha?”

“For a second, yes,” he rocked his hips on my cock. “You smell so--good. I figured since I can't stand the smell of other omegas, it must be in alpha. Now, would you mind making me cum? A few more hard thrusts will do it.”

I smirked, “My pleasure,” I aimed upwards. Itachi taught me a few tricks on hitting the g-spot. Haku must not have expected it from me, because he came all over the wall on the first pump. His body jerked for a few seconds before he started panting.

“Yeah,” he said out of breath. “Shikamaru’s gonna be in for a good ride.”

Shit, Shikamaru. Why couldn’t I feel guilty about that right now? I was still lodged in Haku and all I could really focus on was the feeling of revitalization.

“Damn it,” I sighed.

 

~~

 

“You fed,” Itachi muttered, adjusting his tie. He was dressed up tonight, apparently he had a date tonight. “Your first time properly feeding, you’ll only want more until you’re full.”

“Is that what we’re about, then?” I leaned against the counter. “Fucking anyone who offers?”

“Don’t think of it like that,” Itachi said. “We’re not like the rest of society. We’re the only species that does what we do. There is nothing wrong with your sexual appetite.”

“I had sex with a friend of the guy I liked.”

“That’s what happens,” He shrugged and looked at me. “Our kind isn’t capable of monogamy. You should know what by now.”

“What about mom and dad?”

“They’re great examples,” He smirked. “Mother is the incubus. So, her sexual appetite is much larger than father’s. They arranged an open marriage situation before I was born. See, father’s very much heterosexual--he refuses to engage in acts with mom when she’s in the male form. So, people are constantly coming and going from the main house to help her quench that thirst. We need to exist in states of duality. You have to embrace all sides of your gender.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good enough reason,” And I could’ve gone without hearing about my parents’ sex life.

“Being hardwired in your genes? It makes more sense than laws regarding alphas. The idea that they have a right to do what they do is absurd, but police seem to be made up of them these days.”

That’s true--every government official was an alpha--the Kage was an alpha. It was dumb to think that there would be any real action taken against the rapes that occurred.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and when I looked at it, Sai’s name flashed across the screen

“I’ll be right back,” I sighed and left the bathroom. I locked myself in my room for some privacy.

“What?” I answered the phone.

“I was able to carry out my mission,” He said. “I just wanted to let you know.”

My lips curved into a smile, “So, Naruto’s out of my hair, then? With Hinata?”

“I didn’t say that. They’re talking and spending time together. I believe they will have sex tonight, especially since he still feels the need to breed with you.”

I shuddered at the thought.

“You should be fine for the time being. Just didn’t want you to worry more than you had to,” He said. “Goodbye.”

He hung up abruptly and I just stared at the phone for a moment. So, Naruto was with Hinata right now? That meant he was next door to Kiba. I wonder how things would play out if they caught a whiff of each other--

 _Tap tap tap_.

I turned towards the sound and made eye contact with Kiba in my window. Wow, as if it were on cue--I rolled my eyes and opened the window.

“What do you want, Kiba? Aren’t you grounded?”

“Nah,” He tumbled through my window and dusted himself off. “Shikaku just did that for show. Took me out to dinner afterwards and gave me a beer. But he did chew me out for getting violent in school. Says that wasn’t smart.”

“It wasn’t,” I sat on my bed. “Tsunade could’ve murdered you both.”

“Listen, Sasuke,” He stood in front of me. “I’m not gay.”

Oh, not this again. I thought we got past this when he tried to fight a guy to the death on my behalf, but apparently I was wrong.

“But…” He carried on and I peeked my eyes at him. “Dude, I really wanna fuck you.”

“So, you came here to tell me that?”

“No, that’s not the main point of it,” He said. “I just wanted to start with that. I’m usually good at controlling myself around betas, but you’re my best friend. You’re part of my pack. And I wanted to tell you that I want to expand the pack.”

“Um...excuse me? What’s that mean?”

“It means I’m asking how you would feel to add someone to the pack.”

“I don’t understand,” I settled back on my head. “I didn’t even know I was part of your little ‘pack’ until fairly recently. It should be obvious that I don’t care.”

“I just thought I’d ask,” He looked me up and down and I could see the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to fuck me--right here and now, but he was holding back. I didn’t notice any bulge in his pants, but I could smell the arousal. “Uh--is Itachi home?”

“You can’t smell him?”

He shook his head, “Never could. The guy’s good at masking his scent.”

“He’s about to leave for a date,” I told him. “Why? You want privacy for something?” I tilted my head and kept my eyes on his.

“Don’t look at me like that,” He laughed. “I’m just askin’. Shikamaru ran me out of the house, so I’ve got no where else to be. I figured I could crash here.”

“You can’t sleep over, but I’m game to hang out.”


	12. I'm not gay

“I’m not gay.”

“I know,” I rolled my eyes. “You’ve said that six times already. Look, Kiba, if being around me makes you this insecure about your sexuality then--”

“Who said I was insecure?” He sat up on the bed offended. “I’m just sayin’--I don’t want you to think anything’s gonna happen between us. Not--tonight, at least…” He looked away from me.

“Not tonight?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Like I said before, somethin’ is makin’ me want to fuck you and--” He looked me up and down. “Man, I wanna fuck you.”

So much for acting straight, Kiba.

“And it’s not just because Naruto wanted me?” He did start paying all this extra attention to me when he found out about him. At this point, we were both in only pajama pants, like we always were when we slept over with each other. But something was different about this time. My eyes lingered on his crotch just a little too long and he couldn’t keep himself from licking his lips whenever I stretched.

“I can’t stand the thought of his hands on you,” He grunted. “I wanna strangle that guy.”

“I just wanna forget him,” I said. “Pretend he doesn’t exist? Otherwise, I’d just be living in fear--so, who were you inviting to join us?”

I didn’t want to call us a pack. That felt so weird to say, but I was curious as to who he was asking? He seemed serious about this stuff, so it must have meant a lot.

“I figured it’d be me, you, Ino and Suigetsu. He came around my place a few days ago to talk about you and the thought came in my head. I’ve got Ino to fuck, so you needed someone as well. And according to him, you’ve fucked him before.”

Oh my god. 

“What the hell?” I got off the bed. “You asked him?”

“Is there a problem?”

“I don’t--” I caught myself before I could say anything further. Kiba didn’t need to know this much about my private life, I’d already given away too much. “I don’t think that was a good idea.”

“Why not? You like him, don’t you?” He blushed. “I know Ino does.”

I winced. So did Neji.

“I’d just rather not be around him.”

“He knows where to get the best stuff, though,” He shrugged. “Listen, I think it’ll be fine. He said he wants to sleep with you again--what more confirmation do you need?”

It’s funny how weird alphas are. For instance, Kiba wanted to control who I had sex with. It was obvious that he wanted to be the one to do it, but he was also a little bitch right now. So, the next best thing was choosing a guy to stand in for him.

“You can’t do that. You can’t choose who I sleep with, Kiba,” I sighed. “This whole thing isn’t gonna work if you keep trying to do that. It’s not how my kind operates.”

“What--is your kind, exactly? I don’t think anyone really knows what you are. You’re too secretive about that for your own good.”

“I’m an incubus,” I deadpanned. No sense in hiding it from him, now. He was my friend and I needed someone else to know--I needed to be able to vent to someone other than Itachi. “I can shift between genders and kind of need sex to feed.”

“Feed?”

“I eat chakra,” I swallowed. “Sexual chakra.”

“There’s only one kind of chakra, Sasuke, and I’ve never heard it referred to in that sense.”

“It’s the best kind,” I purred, falling back to the bed. “Trust me--imagine an edible orgasm. I know it sounds weird, but it’s like mixing eating with sex. You know how much you like those two things.”

“So, you eat sex.”

“I eat the sexual chakra that’s produced during arousal,” I said. “And I can manipulate it, too. Cool, right?”

“Sounds confusin’, but if that’s your explanation then I’ll take it--just down try any funny business with me, alright?”

I looked him up and down again, “No promises.”

It had been a good sixteen hours since I last fed and honestly, I got hungry every few hours or so. Jerking off helped with the physical part, but it didn’t help my hunger in the slightest and I’d get horny all over again. Kiba was starting to look better and better as the seconds ticked by. And he had all the stuff I needed. A hard cock and enough stamina to keep up. But I didn’t want to fuck an alpha--not after the shit I went through with Naruto.

Alphas were entitled and all about status.

Still, I needed to feed.

“I’ll be back,” I muttered before I darted out of the bedroom. Itachi wouldn’t be home till much later if his date worked out in his favor. If he was in his bedroom, I’d be able to ride him really quick without Kiba noticing anything up. It amazed me how unphased I was that my brother had become my fuckbuddy. He never called it that, but he was inside of me from time to time and we both usually came--that meant we were fucking.

I wasn’t sure where I was going, but I found that it didn’t matter when I felt pressure on my back and arms wrap around me from behind. I couldn’t help the amused quirk in the corners of my lips the moment I felt the alpha’s tongue brushing over the skin of my neck.

“So, you changed your mind?” I muttered as he pushed me into the wall, grinding into my ass.

“The smell’s leaking from you,” He growled. “Tell me I can fuck you.” He thrust forward.

“I thought you weren’t gay?”

“Tell me I can fuck you!” He shouted this time, dry humping me roughly. I could feel his large erection pressing up against the thin fabric of his pajama pants. I chewed on my lip to stifle a groan while he rolled his hips. “I can’t take it, I need to fuck you. And I know you’re hungry,” He added the last part with a grunt and made me push my ass back.

“What’re you gonna do? Fuck me against this wall?” Oh, yes please. Show me what you’ve got, Kiba.

“Fuck it!” He yelled and  I heard fabric ripping. The cool air hadn’t settled on my cheeks yet before he spit on his cock and shoved it into me.

I threw my head back and spread my legs to give him better access as he rammed himself into me at an eager pace. I could tell by how shaken his motions were that he’d been holding this load in for a while--he probably came to sleep over for this reason, actually. He could have easily gone to Ino’s house if he wanted to get off, but I was the one on his mind. And boy, he was appreciating my hole.

“Fuck me, Kiba,” I moaned his name and hissed when he wrapped his fingers around my dick. My fingers were already starting to shift and I knew the rest would come shortly after. Would Kiba get scared of my shift? Nah, he was too turned on to even think of pulling out.

I decided to speed up the process and voluntarily started to shift while he fucked me. Itachi showed me how to move in and out of it--though I would be stuck in this form for a while so I could regain energy. I cried out, getting louder with every thrust and the pitch in my voice started to rise till there was no mistake that it belonged to a woman.

Kiba’s actions faltered for a moment and he used that as an opportunity to turn me around and make me face him.

“What the hell?” He growled, shoving himself back into my hole. “What the fuck is this?”

“I told you--ah!” I planted my hands on his shoulders. “I can--uh--shift between the genders.”

He was going so fast...so hard. I didn’t dare tell him to stop, this was complete bliss. I looked down and noticed the cum gathering on the floor. By the looks of it, he was so turned on that his pre-cum was leaking out of me while he fucked me. And then there was mine--this whole scenario was so hot that I could blow a load any minute.

“Fuck, you’re mine,” His voice was hoarse and he glared at me while his grip on my waist tightened. “Take my seed, baby.”

“Slow down when the knot comes,” I said. There was no way I could go through that pain, again. And as if on cue, I felt the familiar lump pushing for entrance. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed as he forced himself deeper into my hole. I gritted my teeth and screwed my eyes shut to get through the pain. Once he was in, he kept pumping against me.

“Mm, you ready, bitch?” He reached up and grabbed my throat with one hand. When he started to squeeze, I furrowed my eyebrows but then he hit my g-spot dead on and all I could do was whimper. After a few more thrusts, he released inside of me and I breathed slowly as he let go of my neck. His cum spilled out of me as soon as he sighed.

“You gonna pull out, now?” I asked him.

He shook his head, “That’s not how it works. We’ve got about ten minutes of this.”

 

~~

 

“That’s a good boy,” Kiba smoothed my hair out of my face and we made eye contact as I suckled his tip gently. “Get that cock ready for that ass.”

Every time I shifted back to my original form, Kiba's jumped my bones and made me shift again. So far, I've came three times tonight and this session was going to produce the third.

“Look at you, already daddy's favorite,” he smirked. I guess I should have found it weird that he wanted me to call him daddy, but it was actually kind of hot. I've never seen this side of Kiba before, but I liked it. “I think you're all ready. Sit on my lap.”

“Yes, sir,” I batted my eyes and straddled him, letting my hole hover over his cock.

“Don't worry, this'll be the last time then you can get sleep,” He muttered while I sank onto him. I didn’t need time to adjust, especially since we’d been going at it for hours at this point. I worked my hips slowly on him, lowering my head and inhaling as his energy flowed into me.

This was how it was going to be from now on--we couldn’t go back to our regular relationship after this.

I turned my head when he lowered his lips to my skin.

“No kissing,” I said. Too intimate for my liking--the last person I readily kissed was Suigetsu and we all know how that went.

“Why not? I doubt you’re a bad kisser.”

“Just don’t kiss me,” I grunted and we both paused when we heard movement on the other side of the door. Itachi poked his head in sporting a look of irritation.

“Your headboard is hitting my wall,” He said. “It’s throwing off my rhythm.”

I didn’t even know he was home, let alone having sex in the next room. Itachi could always make himself go undetected, but doing the same for a partner was impressive.

“Your rhythm?” I scoffed. “If you were any pro, you wouldn’t be affected by what’s going on in the next room.”

“Oh, you know me,” He mused. “So easily distracted.”

He tossed us a suggestive glance before he left.

“What the hell was that?” Kiba narrowed his eyes at me once we were alone.

“What was what?”

“Are you fucking your brother?” He sat up. “Are you kidding me?”

“It’s more complicated than that, but yes,” I rolled my hips on him. “Is that a problem?”

“Uh, did someone ever tell you it wasn't?”

“You're the only one who's figured it out.”

“Sasuke, that's--”

“Wrong?” I smirked and rolled out of the bed. “I stopped paying attention to social constructs a while ago. We aren't harming anyone.”

“So, is he--like you?”

“You mean an incubus? Or sexually fluid? Because the answer to both is yes,” I found that I viewed sex differently these days. Sure, I needed the energy that came from it, but I still only wanted to have sex with certain people. There was Itachi, Suigetsu, Kiba--Haku caught me when I was starving, but I don't brush it off.

“I’ve never seen you like this before, man.”

“And I’ve never seen you as the possessive alpha-type, but that’s all you’ve been lately,” I said calmly. “Look, your dick’s getting limp, so I’m assuming you’re done for the night. I’m going to get some orange juice.”

I left the room and walked towards Itachi’s door. I could hear the faintest groans on the other side of the door. Whoever this guy was, he was definitely the bottom, judging by the noises he was making.

I opened the door slowly and when I peered inside, red eyes glared back at me. Itachi was towering over the male he’d brought home and lodged within him. I recognized him almost immediately as one of the teachers in my school. Actually, I think he was Tsunade’s ex-husband--Orochimaru. I almost didn’t recognized him on his back with his tongue out, but there was no denying that my entrance had peaked his interest. He raised his head off the pillow and licked his lips.

“Is that little Sasuke, I see?” He purred, rolling his hips on Itachi’s groin. “What a lovely sight?”

“Do you have room?” I murmured. 

“You’ve fed plenty, Sasuke,” Itachi replied.

“I’m still hungry.”

“I’ve got plenty of chakra to go around,” Orochimaru chuckled giddily. “Let him join. I love the idea of being double stuffed.”

“Absolutely not,” Itachi thrust into Orochimaru harshly, making the older man cry out.

“Just a blowjob, then? Kiba’s done.”

“Speaking of which, we’ll have to talk about that later,” He sighed, I’m guessing from both Orochimaru’s tightness and irritation. “You’ve revealed too much to him and you let him claim you. That wasn’t a bold move, Sasuke.”

“Whatever,” I scoffed. “I’m outta here”


	13. Was I just smiling?

I gripped the curved hips in front of mine harder, fingers digging into supple flesh. The pace of my thrusts was swift, brutal, but despite the high-pitched gasps of the woman beneath me, I kept going. And I couldn’t bring myself to think about slowing down. I made a half-hearted effort to focus on the girl, looking down to remind myself what the woman looked like. She was a redhead--I picked her for that particular reason. I found myself aching for something long and hard--and blonde. I hated the idea of wanting Naruto. I tried fucking Kiba, first. But it was too easy to pretend it was Naruto who was inside of me, so I chose the complete opposite. A redhead woman who had no way of penetrating me.

“Sasuke,” The woman's moans had become high-pitched wails, and from the way her inner walls were constricting, she wouldn't last. I didn’t even know her name--I just know she was an upperclassman. A senior, I think? She gave me a ride home after registering for classes today and I asked her to come in, the rest was history. “Yes, fuck me, Sasuke!”

I put a little more force behind my thrusts, letting my eyes flutter shut as my hand circled around to flick her clit. She came hard, tightening around me and grinding her hips on the cock lodged within her. I fought the urge to cum with her--everything in me wanted to fill her up completely.

I pulled out and fisted my cock slowly, rolling my hips forward. There was a whimper of disappointment that came from the omega, but she didn’t say anything as she looked back at me. I coated her ass and lower back with my cum and rubbed the shaft between her ass cheeks.

“That was amazing,” She breathed, falling limp on the bed once we were done. “How did you do that?”

“Magic,” I muttered. It got tiring to explain my situation to people after sex. I'm able to control my shifts, but people can still feel the energy being manipulated and drawn out of them while we fucked. I wasn't as good as Itachi was about being discreet. 

“What are you?” She asked me.

“I could ask you the same,” I said. I'd even forgotten her name once we got to my place. Wait...did she ever tell me her name?

“That's not an answer,” She huffed.

“It is, it's just not the one you wanted,” I rolled out of bed. “You want something to drink?”

“Maybe we could go out for lunch,” she said hopefully.

“That’s not really my thing.”

“Oh, don’t tell me the rumors are true,” She rolled her eyes and sat up on the bed.

“Rumors?”

This time, her cheeks burned and she didn’t look at me. I was well aware of how my reputation in the school had changed. Last year word got out about me being a beta, though no one ever figured out what I was exactly. When I started fucking both alphas and omegas, people kind of put two and two together. 

Once Naruto came back to school, I didn’t really see him. Tsunade switched around his schedule so that we were on opposite sides of the school at all times. With him out of the way, I had more freedom to do what I wanted. Kiba was another problem I should've seen coming, though. I slept with other people and he didn't seem to understand that it was just something that happened. He went on about the pack and we stopped talking for a while. I was kind of relieved that he wasn't like Naruto in that regard. I didn't need another stalker.

“It slipped my mind that I have to spend time with my brother tonight,” I mumbled, pulling on a shirt and some boxers. “Do you need help finding your bra?”

 

~~

 

“First day of Junior year,” Itachi sounded almost as proud as last year. And the year before that. And the year before that...my brother didn't need a big reason to be proud of me and praise me. But this was the first year he was doing it by letting me drink with him and his friends. “How do you feel?”

“That's a dumb question to ask, I feel the same,” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Oh, I like him, Itachi,” Deidara giggled and raised his glass to his lips. Weird--I never thought I'd be hanging out with Deidara like this some day. I'd seen him drunk so many times, but he was so obnoxious on a crowded place that I tried my best to ignore him. But with just a handful of us in the room, he was a lot more tolerable. 

“Well, keep your hands off and maybe he'll come around often,” Itachi replied smoothly. 

“Are you afraid I'll corrupt him?” The blonde moved forward and leaned on the table, facing the two of us. He licked his lips and let his eyes linger on my chest for a moment before he carried on. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

“You know you'd break your rule for him,” Hidan said. “I can see it all over your face, you cradle robber.”

I grinned and laughed. When I looked up, one of Itachi’s other friends was holding a beer out to me. 

I wasn't exactly sure why Itachi was friends with this guy. He looked like he had a stick up his ass and he seemed to have something against my brother. The whole night, he'd been sitting aside reserved while the rest of us laughed. He drank with us, but he didn't say much aside from a few nods and such. I pulled Itachi aside in the kitchen and he said that's just how the guy was. 

There was little doubt in my mind that Tobirama was an alpha, though. Everything about him just screamed it.

“Would you like this?” He asked me, though he avoided my eyes and looked at the floor like--like he was nervous? No, it was in the voice. He was definitely some sort of uncomfortable.

“Did you shake it or something?” I asked, taking it.

“I didn't, I just noticed you ran out. Thought it was the...the nice thing to do,” I couldn't read his tone. It was confusing, reluctant--not only that but his energy was uneven too. 

Intoxication.

I smiled and popped open the can.

“How old are you, Sasuke?” Hidan asked. 

“Uh, I'll be seventeen soon,” I told him before I took a gulp of the beer. It got easier to drink after time. Now, I could get down maybe three or four beers before I was hammered. Right now I was probably on my...third?

“Do you work out?” Deidara batted his eyelashes.

“I don't.”

“Could've fooled me,” he raised his eyebrows. “You look like a decently muscular guy. You should try out for a sport--I bet you'd do well.”

“Sports are for alphas,” Tobirama said suddenly.

The side conversations in the room faltered for a moment and we looked at one another awkwardly before Itachi cleared his throat and spoke up.

“I think that's a matter of opinion,” he said. “Sasuke can do lots of things an alpha can do. Some of them, even better.”

Tobirama’s glass cracked the slightest bit. So slightly that you would almost miss it if you weren't studying him hard enough. Other than that, his physical composure remained his tact.

“I think we need more drinks,” Orochimaru said. That's another thing that wasn't as weird as it would've been six months ago. Itachi started seeing Orochimaru regularly after initially sleeping with him and he didn't have any means to hide him from me. They were always quiet when they had sex, though. I'd only know he was here if I tried to open Itachi's bedroom door to find out he locked it. I don't get why he was so against a threesome, especially since we had sex pretty frequently.

“Bring me something fruity and sweet?” Deidara asked him. “I've got a bitter taste in my mouth.”

“Would that be cock or the lack thereof?” Yahiko grinned.

“Oh, wouldn't you like to know?”

We drank for another two hours or so. The whole time, I studied my interactions with all of them. Since I wasn't hanging with Kiba anymore, I needed to start branching out. I got along with them pretty well. Deidara openly flirted with me, despite his rule against dating minors; Hidan asked me about myself to actually get to know me; Orochimaru expressed  his interest in me through stole glances; Yahiko challenged me to a drinking contest that Itachi watched all the while shaking his head; and then there was Tobirama...it was hard for me to know who's friend he was, exactly. He didn't talk to any one person, though he did get a little less awkward as the night went on. 

But then he pulled me aside when when everyone migrated to the kitchen for shots.

“You're single,” he said.

“Excuse me?”

“It was just an observation,” he told me. “It's confusing though, since you're so appealing. Do you know any alphas at your age?”

“What kind of questioning is that?”

“I'm sorry,” he scratched the back of his head. “I'm...not good with small talk.”

“This is your idea of small talk?”

“My brother does most of the talking when we're out. He just had to work tonight.”

“Good to know.”

There was silence between us for a moment before he held out a card to me, clearing his throat.

“Here,” he said. 

“The hell is this?”

“It's my card--with my number on it,” he looked back at the kitchen doorway to make sure no one was coming. “You're beautiful and intelligent. You come from a well-off family and you have an even temperament. You'll be eighteen in a year, so feel free to wait until then to give your answer if you'd like--”

“Answer to what?” I felt like I didn't like where this was going. He was too suspicious and secretive.

“Um, if you'd like to mate with me,” this time, he smiled and blushed.

Was this guy insane? We just met and he wanted to mate? Especially after being an awkward dick for most of the night?

“You can mate with omegas, can't you?” 

“Why the fuck would I want to do that?”

“It was just a question, you're free to decline,” he said. “I just wanted to ask.”

“Well--no,” I swallowed and decided to join the rest of the group in the kitchen. They'd all gotten progressively louder as the minutes ticked on and when I walked in, Itachi was taking a Jell-O shot with Deidara. 

“Aren't you driving tonight?” I asked him.

“I'll be fine,” he was different when he was intoxicated--he wasn't as stuffy as usual. Hidan told me he was usually the first to get drunk when they all got together. “Just...shhhh.”

“Don't worry about your big brother, he's taken care of,” Orochimaru smiled at me. “Would you like anything to drink, Sasuke?”

Do I want to drink? One thing is for sure, I definitely wasn't as trashed as they were. It might help me relax to have a shot or two. Especially after Tobirama’s insane proposal. 

So, I drank. And I drank. And then I drank some more. It took about twenty minutes for me to get on Itachi's level, and that was with me actively trying.

“How many of the surfaces in the house have you fucked on?” I heard Deidara giggle as he leaned against Orochimaru.

“I wouldn't dare reveal that,” the older man smirked. “Although, when Tsunade lived here, she’s rather adventurous.”

“I forgot you lived that life for a while,” Deidara smirked. “Before you decided to stop lying to yourself.”

“On the contrary, I loved Tsunade and our sexual chemistry was phenomenal. She’s the only woman who truly knows how to please me. The way she swallows a--”

“Wait,” I choked on my drink. “Wait, wait, wait--I can’t talk about this.”

“Oh, please, you young people don’t know what you’re missing out on,” He said, resting a hand on my shoulder. “We get more experienced with age.”

“I wouldn’t mind experiencing that,” Deidara grinned.

“And on that note,” Hidan hopped up and set down his drink. “I think it’s time to get this one to bed. It was nice getting hammered with you guys, but we’re out.”

The two of the scooped up their stuff. Actually--Hidan scooped up both of their things and carried Deidara to the car. Tobirama left soon after them; so, it just left Itachi, me, and Yahiko. The host gave us all snacks in an attempt to curb any possibility of throwing up on his furniture.

“Itachi,” I shook my brother for the third time and yelled his name. How the fuck could he pass out like this? He was my ride home, man. “Wake up!”

He grunted and swatted me away before turning his head into the fabric of the couch. He was well on his way to passing out and I wasn't sober enough to trust myself to drive. Yahiko stepped up next to me and bit into a piece of bread that I assume Orochimaru gave him. 

“He's different when he's drunk, isn't he?” He asked me casually.

“We need to get home,” I replied, glancing over at him.

“I don't think he's good to go anywhere tonight. No worries, sleep over. We'll make an event out of it--Orochimaru’s guest room is big enough for three,” he nudged me and I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

“Is that your way of trying to seduce me?” I raised my eyebrows.

“Wouldn't dream of it. Your best friend’s brother is always off limits,” As the words left his lips, I noticed him check me out quickly before he tore his eyes away. Something I'd noticed about these guys is that they were all interested in Itachi. Actually, I think the only reason they were paying attention to me is because I was the next best thing.

“Sasuke,” Itachi turned over suddenly. “Put me in bed, please.”

I couldn't tell if he was begging me or ordering me. 

“My bedroom is down the hall and the last door on the right,” Orochimaru said.

“Where's the guest room?” I muttered.

“Right across from it.”

Great, I'd have to sleep across from this guy. I could lock the bedroom door. Even if it were the three of us in the room, I'd rather have Yahiko sleeping next to me than Orochimaru.

I lifted my brother up and carried him down the hall to the guest room.

“Strong boy,” I heard Orochimaru purr behind me. “I'll bring you all a change of clothes.”

 

~~

 

“Don't worry, I don't take things without asking,” Orochimaru reassured me as he filled three cups with hot tea. 

“I still don't trust you as far as I can throw you,” I picked up one of the cups. 

“And rightfully so,” he said. “After what you've been through, I wouldn't be surprised if you never trusted another person again. Poor Sasuke, the alphas gave you a hard time last year, didn't they?”

It kept slipping my mind that this guy was a teacher. The school was small enough that word traveled quickly, it was no surprise that he would know some details about what happened last year. Hell, everyone knew what happened last year. To be honest, it was difficult to keep it from getting to me. Everyone--everyone was talking about it. It wasn’t only behind my back. With the knowledge of Kiba and Naruto’s confrontation, people started talking about things they’d heard about us in the past. Suigetsu’s name got dragged up a bit, which was a little more painful than I thought it’d be.

He and Kiba hung out. When I broke off from his pack, I ceased all contact with all of them. Kiba, Ino--Suigetsu.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and Sai’s name flashed across the screen.

_‘Don’t beat yourself up.’_

I smirked and texted back, **‘Quit spying on me.’**

_ ‘Can’t help it, you’re a friend.’ _

_**‘If I’m your friend then come pick me up.’** _

_ ‘I’ll be there in half an hour.’ _

Good old Sai. At least he stumbled along at the right time. He stuck around after he finished his mission to finish out the school year. We took to hanging out a little bit outside of school. He never came inside of my house, he always insisted that we should be better acquainted before that happened. 

“Something amusing, Sasuke?” Orochimaru grinned at me. “

Was I just smiling?


	14. First day

This didn’t happen. This never happened to me. I knew of alphas reacting to omegas in heat--but who knew I would, too? It all started in history class. There was tingling in my pants, but I just thought I was a little hungry--that was an understatement. The class ended shortly after the tingling sensation started and heavy pulsing started in my center.

 _This can’t be happening_ , I thought as I inhaled a full breath of the sweet, alluring smell and paced down the hall towards it. The sensation pulled at my gut and started to flow through my body. So, this is what it felt like to react to someone in heat? I could never imagine it feeling this way--I always thought it was like this ultimate pleasurable sensation, but this was downright painful. Like my whole body was on fire and the solution to this problem was just out of reach…

I took another whiff of the omega’s scent. They were close.

“So much for the first day of school,” I muttered irritably. Someone called out to me, but I didn’t bother to turn around. I had to find out where that damn smell was coming from.

The art room.

Art classes didn’t start till the end of the day. These rooms were supposed to be empty, which meant that whoever was in there was most likely some lone student trying to keep themselves out of plain sight--especially if they were in heat.

Why even come to school if you don’t have suppressants? The first day is important, but I was probably not the only one reacting to this.I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted, prepared to step inside when the sharp pain made me cry out and fall to the ground.

Fuck, why is this happening now?

I was starting to shift. And in the middle of the hallway of all places. I squared my jaw and focused on my fingers, trying to suppress the change.

Not here. This is so fucking inconvenient.

I stood up and scrambled into the nearest bathroom and locked the door. By the time I’d gotten to the mirror, my face was already feminizing. The structure, my eyes, my lips--shit, I thought I had this under control.

“Un-fucking-believable,” I growled.

This day started off just fine. Sai and I came to school together, so far I had no classes with Kiba, and I haven't heard anything from Naruto.

Wait, if i shifted then that means others will pick up on it. Me and the omega across the hall were basically magnets for any alpha to take a pick.

 **So go take care of it** , a voice grated in my head and made me slam my fist into my temples to shake it out. **Open that door, go across the hall and fuck whoever’s hiding out in there.** My mouth watered at the thought and I groaned aloud.

**Do it, Sasuke.**

I can’t.

**Do it.**

Don’t make me do this.

I couldn’t fight with whatever voice was now existing in my head. I needed help--I needed someone to talk to me. I whipped out my phone and started to call Itachi. He picked up almost immediately--he usually did if it was me calling. I didn’t call him during school unless there was an emergency.

“Is it Naruto?” He asked initially.

“No,” I chuckled weakly. “Uh--I think...someone’s in heat here.”

“Your voice--”

“I’ve completely shifted,” Aside from my dick, as always. I could never quite figure that part out, it’s complicated to do.

“I see--I assume this time isn’t like the others, hence why you’ve called?”

“Itachi, it hurts,” I gritted my teeth. “I want to fuck and my blood feels like it’s poison. I don’t know what this--”

“When was the last time you consumed someone’s chakra?.” He cut me off. “Has it been longer than a week?”

“Are you kidding me? It’s been like two weeks,” I said. “But it’s not like I need to do that, right? I’m fine just, y’know, eating food? Same thing I’ve been doing my entire damn life.”

“Once you start, you’re hooked, Sasuke,” He deadpanned. “There is no stopping.”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s why I didn’t want to teach you. It’s an agonizing life.”

“So, you’ve dealt with--”

“I never let it get that far,” Itachi said. “I’m pretty good about that, actually. When you get like that, it’s best not to give in.”

“But isn’t the whole problem that I withheld sex for so long?”

“The problem is that you’re reacting to an omega just as an alpha would. That burning sensation--that’s what it’s like. If you have sex with that omega, you’ll probably end up knotting in the future. Alphas have the largest amount of chakra, omegas have the smallest--betas start out with the same amount of chakra as an omega, but incubi are able to feed on chakra--and if you take in too much or have too little, you’ll gain similar symptoms as an alpha. Does this make sense to you?”

“It smells so good…” I heard myself whine.

“Listen...hold out for a while and I'll come pick you up.”

“What am I supposed to do, stay locked in the bathroom?”

“I'm only ten minutes away, Sasuke.”

“I can't stay in here that long. I'm gonna go--I gotta get away from this smell,” I could probably get through the crowd pretty well if I kept my head low. No one would know it was me if I didn't make eye contact.

“Be careful,” He said. “Alphas knot to make sure enough of their sperm is pushed through to impregnate--it simply raises the chance a considerable amount. Betas don’t need to knot to impregnate, we’ve got pretty good chances already. Now, imagine a beta who knots. What are the chances of pregnancy?”

“Sounds like--”

“Nearly a hundred percent,” He cut me off once again.

“I don’t need to hear this.”

“If it’s what keeps you from making a mistake, then you do. Sasuke, betas aren’t meant to act as strict alphas. That much power would send us into a spiral.”

“Itachi!” I yelled. “Stop talking, come get me.”

“I was trying to distract you, I’m already in the car,” He sighed. “Just...be careful.”

 

~~

 

“Thanks, Itachi,” I sighed in relief as his tongue slid over the head of my hard-on.

“I’m the only one who can withhold chakra from you. I’ve gotta give you energy steadily,” He muttered before wrapping his lips around my head and suckling softly, drawing out a long, guttural groan.

I gripped the back of his head and thrust forward without thinking. He reached up for my hips and for a moment, he pulled me forward, letting my whole member explore his throat before he pulled off.

“Sasuke,” He growled my name as he coughed. “You can’t do that.”

“What’s the problem? You can take it,” I fisted his hair and tried to bring my member back to his lips, but he turned his head.

“I can’t, right now. Just...let me do what I want. This is hard enough trying to control myself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means--I’m reacting to your scent,” He licked along my shaft before carrying on. “The ABO dynamic is a spectrum, much like gender or sexual orientation. Alpha and Omega are on opposite ends and Beta is in the middle--Some betas can lean more towards the alpha side than other--some lean more towards omega. It’s more common to find a Beta who’s on the latter end, rather than in your boat. There have only been a handful in history and most of them have been incubi and succubi.”

He stroked me with both hands while he spoke and I rested my head on his pillows, taking in the sight. He was so fucking good at that--carrying on a conversation while making my body feel like _this_. Maybe I could do the same for him…

“I have a theory that you’re one of those who’s got a little more alpha influence than the regular beta. And if that’s the case--even us having these lessons is risky.”

“You think I’ll try to fuck you?” I smirked.

“There’s a reason I don’t let you penetrate me,” He said.

“Oh, that’s not fair,” I heard myself say. He pushed his head down on my cock and thrust upwards. He gagged this time and the feeling of his throat constricting was too unbelievable for me to let him up right away, but I did after a couple seconds.

“Fucking stop,” He sat up and pushed me down flat on the bed, straddling my waist. “You need to listen to me.”

“You said you can’t get pregnant from anal.”

“I don’t want you to fuck me, Sasuke,” He said, stroking me slowly and collecting the pre-cum and saliva to spread around. I rolled my hips into his hands and licked my lips. Fuck, the tip of his cock was touching mine. It looked so perfect, I couldn’t take my eyes away. His hands glided down my shaft and massaged my balls carefully.

“So, you’re just gonna jack me?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“Seems like you wanna do more than that,” I said, rolling my hips upwards. He reacted in a way that I didn’t expect--whimpering and screwing his eyes shut. His cock twitched and he covered it quickly.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” I grinned. “This?” I rolled upwards once more and he lowered his head.

“Sasuke--” He looked up at me with a hardened look before uncovering his cock. It was...significantly smaller than before. “You’ve got to stop.”

“You’re so damn good--shit…”

His fingers twisted around my tip and he picked up his hips, hovering just above my dick. I held eye contact as he slowly lowered himself onto me until I completely filled his ass. I gripped his hips and arched my back as he rode me slowly.

“You just...can’t...fuck…” He was struggling to speak. “It’s--it’s too risky.”

“I need to fuck you,” I sighed.

“No,” He picked up his pace, working on my cock and it seemed to be above both of us at that particular moment that I was balls deep in him already and set to cum any time.

“Itachi,” I groaned his name rolled my hips to match his movements. He reached down and ran his thumb over his own member before starting to jerk it while we moved. He was lowering his guard--I could tell by the way faint traces of his chakra danced around his form. His shift was happening, slowly but surely--I could feel his skin softening under my fingertips.

He bounced on my cock and after a few minutes, his expression was absolutely carefree--and he was so fucking beautiful.

“Keep going,” He moaned, as if I were the one pulling the strings at this point. He planted his hands on my chest and grinded his hips on my dick hard and slow, whimpering softly. If he kept going like this, I’d definitely cum soon.

“Itachi, I’m gonna cum,” I warned him, arching my back.

“Don’t,” He panted. “Just a little longer…”

“Shit,” I couldn’t take it any more. I couldn’t let him dictate the movements, especially not when they were driving me insane. I flipped our bodies so I could claim the top and gripped his thighs. When I drove into him, he screamed and hooked his arm around my neck. “You feel so damn good.”

I sighed inhaled, his scent was completely intoxicating before. It satiated me in ways I couldn’t even imagine.

 **Here it comes** , the voice in my head warned me.  I increased my speed and screwed my eyes shut, canceling out any other sense that wasn’t contributing to the orgasm that was about to consume me. My body jerked and I felt like I was on autopilot, shooting cum into Itachi with every hard thrust and fucking it into him. I opened my eyes when Itachi’s walls tightened around me as his cum leaked out of him slowly.

I could taste his chakra--it leaked into me slowly. Even if his mind was clouded by the orgasm, he was holding on to it tight.

I moved my hips into him absently, enjoying the feel of his wetness.

“Sasuke,” Itachi said through deep breaths. “I have to go make dinner.”

“Again,” I muttered against his skin. I pulled out of him and dove back in, making my brother wince.

“We can’t.”

“Fuck me, again,” I groaned, thrusting upwards and he let out a shuddering moan as my tip tapped his prostate. “Please...one more time.”

“You’re not an alpha, Sasuke,” His lips brushed my ear. “You can stop.”

“I’m better,” I grunted, driving my knees deeper into the bed for better leverage, determined to give him the fucking to prove him wrong. Itachi’s nails were digging into my skin, clawing down my back, leaving half-moon indentations and bloodying scratches.

“Sasuke,” His walls quivered and his breath hitched.

“You’re cumming again, aren’t you?” I chuckled.

He didn’t answer me, so I couldn't resist a perfectly timed slap on his ass. I was almost positive that was what pushed him over the edge and had him coming, face twisting in a snarl of intense pleasure and rolling his hips hard as he rode it out. I pulled out of him and gripped the headboard of his bed, bringing my hips up to his face. I fisted his hair and forced his head down on my cock.

“I want you to swallow it,” I rolled my hips smoothly as I came a second time. Itachi groaned around my dick and moved his head slowly. “Good boy--take every last bit.”

I couldn’t even recognize myself at this point. But as I looked down at Itachi cleaning off my cock, I realized I could get used to this.

That’s a terrifying thought.


	15. We're not friends

“You look surprised to see me.” My eyes shifted towards Suigetsu. He looked--the same. I hadn’t seen him during the summer, but the only change I could pick up on was that his arms were significantly more toned.

“Didn't know you were in this class.”

“Went home early yesterday.”

“Well, there's that,” he muttered, facing the board once again. “So, how was your summer?”

“Long.”

“‘Course it was. Do anything interesting?”

“You mean anyone?” I hummed, leaning against the desk.

“Whichever.”

“Why? Did you get bored of Kiba’s little pack?”

“He's kind of a dick,” he deadpanned. “I haven't talked to him in a couple days. But I think he misses you.”

“I was his best friend, of course he misses me.” I didn't have much interest in Kiba at this point. In fact, I was more or less turned off by him. 

“So, are you going to speak to him?”

“I won't exert much effort into doing so, but I wouldn't run from him.”

He didn't say anything for a couple seconds.

“You're different.” He narrowed his eyes. “I don't know what it is.”

“It's just been a long week.”

“Nah, it's somethin’ else...you doing anything after school?”

“Don't do this now.”

“Do what?”

“You and me aren't friends.” I couldn't believe I had to remind him of this. We were never really friends. We just stuck our dicks in each other's mouths.

“I like to think we were before we fell apart.”

“We didn't fall apart, you just would have rather had Neji than me.” For some unknown reason, might I add. “I tried to get closer to you. You pushed me away.”

“Look, we should talk later,” he sighed. “After school--let me take you home?”

“My brother let me drive one of his cars.”

“Then we'll go get something to drink after school, it doesn't matter. Can we just talk a little bit? For old times sake?”

I knew I still had a shred of attraction towards him when I looked in his eyes and involuntarily licked my lips. I'd give him one drink, but after that I was gone. Suigetsu had his chance.

 

~~

 

This was awkward. I don't know what made it more awkward, the initial silence between us or the part where Tobirama walked into the coffee shop and decided to approach our table for some reason. He was with a man with long dark hair and slightly tanned skin. Apparently this was his brother.

“Name’s Suigetsu.” The idiot stood up and held out his hand towards Tobirama. “Friend of Sasuke's.”

“Tobirama,” the older man replied. “This is my brother, Hashirama.”

“Glad we got introductions out of the way. We've got things to talk about.”

“Our apologies,” Hashirama grinned at me. “Please, let us buy you boys drinks on our way out.”

“This isn't a bar,” I muttered.

“Now, now, Sasuke.” Suigetsu settled back down in his chair. “It'd be rude of us to decline the nice man’s offer.”

“Can it, you're still on thin ice,” I growled before turning to the other two. “Get outta here.”

Tobirama stepped back and gripped his brother’s arm. Hashirama opened his mouth to say something, but he must've decided against it.

“Sorry to bother you. I'll see you around,” The lighter-haired brother muttered. I turned back towards Suigetsu as they backed away.

“What?” I furrowed my eyebrows at the face Suigetsu made. “You wanted to talk--they were holding us up.”

“I like meeting new people, Sasuke,” He said. “With that said, I like reconnecting with old friends as well.”

“I’m not an old friend. We fucked. We weren’t friends, how many times do I have to say it?”

“Look, I’m sorry I left. It’s just that you had two alphas on your tail who nearly killed each other. And I’m not as strong as I look. They would have broken me in half if they found out about us.” Looking back, Suigetsu wouldn’t have really have a chance against Naruto and Kiba. He was a muscular guy, but the drive of an alpha gave them that extra surge that could mean life or death for the other person. “But if I knew I had a chance, I would have jumped in there for sure.”

“Is that so?”

“I really liked you, Sasuke.”

“But not enough to risk your life.” Not like I was really upset about that. 

“From what I hear, things have cooled down with Naruto since then.”

“Well, I don’t see him. Tsunade’s handled that well.”

“The woman’s tough, but I kind of expected Naruto to go around her. He seemed pretty hooked on you, to be honest.”

“No one messes with Tsunade.” The primarily because berserkers were fucking terrifying. They weren’t animals or shifters, for that matter. Just individuals who harnessed the strength and power to crush everyone. They were pretty much superhuman and when they got angry, they were unstoppable. A berserker was a juggernaut.

“I caught on. But anyway, I was thinkin’ that we--”

“What happened with you and Neji?”

He paused momentarily, and I could see him registering the question before he gave me an answer. “We don’t see each other much. Ever since he got a job, we’ve both been so busy that--”

“Right, right, sure,” I nodded. “Well, I hope everything works out with you two. But I’m not sure if you and me have any chemistry at this point.”

“We had good sex, didn’t we?”

“Sure, we did, But you said it yourself--I’m different. And so are you.”

“We can’t really judge that off of one conversation,” He laughed. “This is just like last year, come to think of it. Me chasing you…”

“And I turned you down then as well.” Then again, I started to do the chasing after that.

“Until one day you finally came to your senses.” He smirked. “Remember? We had sex in your room.”

“And before that, you gave me the best blowjob of my life.” I leaned against the table and snickered. “Can’t say I minded very much.”

“So, why not do it again? I’m not askin’ for a relationship--just sex.”

“You want me to be a booty call?”

“If that’s what you wanna call it. Just haven’t seen you around many people lately--I know you guys feed on--”

“Don’t assume I’m not getting laid, Suigetsu.” I was fucking Itachi for sure--after the other night, I woke up to him sucking me off. Aside from him, there was no one in particular that I was sleeping with. “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about this, we’re still not going to be friends.”

“So, that’s a yes?”

“My brother should be at work by now.”

“Actually--I was hopin’ we could do it at my place,” He said. “Not that I don’t trust what you say--but I’m still a little skeptical about the whole Naruto thing…”

“It’ll be fine,” I stood up. “Just come one before I change my mind.”

Suigetsu followed my out of the coffee shop, but not without the expected complaining on his part. When we were walking to our cars, I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye. Judging by how far away he was, I’d say he was trying to keep himself hidden, but no from me. I cast a look at Suigetsu and told him to go ahead.

Once he pulled off, I walked across the street to Tobirama.

“You’re stalking me,” I said, once I was close enough. “I don’t like stalkers.”

“I wanted to speak to you.”

“About your offer?” I hadn’t considered it. I didn’t want to consider it. Tobirama was hot--I could see myself fucking him. But if the cost of that was giving him a baby, I would keep my dick out of it. “I told you, I’m not interested.”

“Was he your boyfriend?” He asked me. 

“Don’t ask such intrusive questions.”

“Yes, sir.” He said the words so quickly and they sounded so weird to me. Sir. No one ever called that, but I didn’t necessarily hate it.

I sighed and glanced around. “Look, I don’t know what more to do to get the point across to you, but--”

“At least go out with me some time,” He begged. “Please?”

“I’ve got your card.” I rolled my eyes. “I’ll call you some time, okay? We’ll talk then.”


	16. Catching up

“Still toned as fuck,” Suigetsu sighed against my skin and his arms locked around my waist. We were rolling around on my bed, kissing and groping and he was pressed so tight against me that I could feel the veins on his cock pulsing against my own.

“You're one to talk,” I smirked back at him.

His fingers wrapped around my cock and rubbed so smooth that I twitched in his grasp and gripped his wrist. 

“What's the matter?” He raised an eyebrow. “Close already?”

“Is that a joke?”

“Could be.” He raised an eyebrow. “I'll let you know once we're done. Turn over.”

“Excuse me?” I sat up on the bed and pushed him on his back. “What makes you think you'll have top?”

“An assumption,” he said, smacking his cock against my own. “I just assumed that’d be your preference.”

“I don’t think so.”

“As you wish,” he said as he lowered his head to my dick and his mouth wrapped around the length. There was that familiar warmth I remember feeling in the beginning. He started to move his head slowly, letting his tongue massage my shaft.

“Perfect,” I muttered. I wish I could have been able to relax into it. Fuck, Suigetsu’s mouth had to be my first and  _ favorite  _ of everyone I’ve ever been with. But at the moment he started to get a good rhythm, there was a damn knock at my bedroom door that made him jolt up, his teeth scraping my dick in the process. I immediately sat up and hissed “Fucking watch it.”

“Who’s that?” He asked me.

“Sasuke?” Itachi’s tone was questioning from the hallway. “I hope this isn’t a bad time. You have a visitor.”

“Well, tell them to come back later,” I shouted. “I’m fucking busy!”

“Sasuke, we need to have a talk about priorities at some point.” I could sense the irritation in Itachi’s voice, followed by a more urgent knock. “I suggest you zip yourself up and come downstairs.”

Suigetsu sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You better check on that.”

“Just ignore him.”

“Can’t focus with this goin’ on, just go.” He made a move to get off the bed, but I gripped his wrist before he could get far and tugged him back. “What’s the big idea?”

“You’re going to finish what you started.”

“Very funny, let go of me.”

“I mean it.”

“Well, I don’t think so,” he jerked out of my grasp completely. “If you think that’s how this is gonna go, you’ll be disappointed.”

“You’re the one that wanted this,” I snarled.

“Sasuke….” Suigetsu’s voice was slow for a moment. “Maybe we should try this again some other time. I’ll see you around.”

 

 

Shikamaru was waiting for me downstairs. The visit was unexpected, especially since we hadn’t talked in awhile. I don’t recall seeing him over the summer and we didn’t have classes together this year.

“This is a surprise,” I said as I reached the bottom. I tugged on my shirt and leaned against the back of the couch. “Come to visit for a reason, I’m assuming?”

“Have you seen Kiba?” He asked me.

I shrugged one shoulder. “Not this year. Why?”

“He hasn’t come home in a few days,” he told me, rubbing the back of his neck. “His mom’s been worried sick. I figured I’d come see if he’s been hiding out here…” Shikamaru looked tired. No. Worn out, actually. He gave me a weak smile and shook his head. “Ah, he’s probably out breaking the law somewhere. Still, I hate to see her worry so much.”

Kiba’s gone missing? That sounded like him, but not the part about being gone for so long. He didn’t miss any more school than the average kid and he had too many valuables--or at least in his opinion--in his room to just leave them behind.

“When’s the last time you saw him?” I asked, already grabbing my house keys.

Shikamaru paused as he watched me move, his mouth hanging open slightly. “No, you...don’t have to help me find him. I don’t wanna put you out.”

“I’ll help, don’t worry.” I turned to Itachi. “Keep my dinner warm if I’m not back.”

“Look, you don’t have to--”

“I’m going with you,” I told him. Kiba and I didn’t talk anymore, but that didn’t mean I didn’t care about him. If he’d gone missing, I’d find him. After all, it was more or less an obligation at this point. No one knew his frequent hiding places like I did especially not Shikamaru.

He gave me a defeated sigh and nodded. “Alright. Let’s go.”


End file.
